A Petrova's Tale
by delusionchaos
Summary: Revised - Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches and Dopplegangers. For Feruza Petrova, the truth was stranger than fiction. An Elijah/Klaus fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Petrova's Tale**_

i know boring title. I'm not Bulgarian or Turkish so I hope I will be forgiven for any errors hereon; my muse would not leave me alone. I just had to pen these few lines. Haven't decided if its Klaus/OC or Elijah/OC and definitely hope that Feruza is not a Mary-Sue….. cringing.

***The Vampire Diaries Series does not belong to me. **

**My original characters**

Maika - Mother Petrova

Bashta - Father Petrova (Radenko)

Feruza Rayna Petrova - my main character

Hristo Petrova - Feruza's younger brother

Shara – Bullies at work

Furat – Bullies at work

_**Elhovo (a small town in the province of Yamlo), Bulgaria – 2010 **_

Feruza was furious, her feet stomping on the pavement leading to her apartment block. Shara and Furat, her 2 co-workers or rather co-conspirators had been at it again. They had made it their daily routine to 'torture' her at work. She had nearly thrown in the towel earlier when she had inadvertently eavesdropped on Furat bad-mouthing her to Elisaveta, her supervisor. She had held back her tears and feigned ignorance. She would not give them the satisfaction.

Shara and Furat were senior employees at the supermarket she worked at and tended to assert their authority as and when they wished. Truly Feruza was not a troublemaker, as a rule she tended to keep to herself due to her family 'issues'.

At 25, Feruza felt that she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her bashta had left his family some 20 years ago, a blessing in itself as they no longer had to endure his abuse. Being the eldest, Feruza had taken on the responsibility for her mai˜ka due to her advancing blindness. Her 18 year old brother had already ended up on the wrong side of the law too often to count. She learnt very early in life that there were no happy endings. You lived, survived doing the best you could under the circumstances.

There were no benevolent relatives waiting in the wings, they were very much alone in this world. Her mai˜ka originally hailed from Turkey and had left her family behind to marry one Radenko Petrova. A mistake she would pay dearly for. Radenko the proverbial drifter had been a charmer, his good looks easily swaying the ladies around him belying his true colours. She sighed, no use rehashing the past. Hristo her brother, mai˜ka had put so much hope on her son but to no avail. The only advantage the Petrova children had were their striking good looks although sometimes it was a curse. Stupid Hristo had already fathered a child out of wedlock. Feruza herself was a striking beauty, born with hair the colour of mocha, eyes a deep liquid brown with gold flecks and a natural olive-tone skin. Feruza was not dense, she knew that most men sought her for looks and she was determined her fate would not echo that of her mother's. Boys tended to circle her like vultures but Feruza held fast, her mother's warnings ever present in her mind. In between 2 jobs and caring for her mai˜ka, there wasn't much time for anything.

As she neared her apartment; if you could call it that, basically it was a 2 room flat with hardly enough room to swing a cat. Pardon the pun. mai˜ka was waiting up again for her. Inspite of her numerous arguments and cajoling; her mother insisted on waiting up for her. She worried about her mother constantly, lately mai˜ka had looked pale and listless although she had flatly refused to see the doctor. Feruza knew her mother had years of emotional turmoil and baggage on her shoulders, she had never stopped blaming herself for their predicament. It was taking a toll on her and Feruza feared that she would lose her. She could be strong, handle anything with her mother beside her.

Despite her frailness, mai˜ka never failed to have a beaming smile and a warm home-cooked meal waiting for her. Feruza couldn't hide the sorrows she carried within her, her expressions, her body language only enhanced the burdens she had in her heart. mai˜ka however was excited, she had wonderful news.

Feruza herself was astounded at her mother's surprise, as part of the ongoing cultural festivities in Elhovo; a series of cultural dances were being organized. Her mai˜ka had got her an audition for a spot in the belly-dancing troupe. Feruza had been dancing since she was 4 and though she wasn't exceptional or talented, she was passable. Good enough to perform. Best part was if she got the job, she would be paid.

She was happy seeing the excitement on her mother's face. Lately there wasn't much to celebrate with Hristo's problems and mai˜ka's illness.

She pirouetted, her hands twisting and writhing to the music. She couldn't contain her excitement as she thought about the audition the very next day. Mai˜ka had nagged her to go to be saying that she needed her beauty sleep. How can one possibly sleep?

Feruza slept like a starfish, her long hands and legs dangling over the bed and head buried like an ostrich under her pillow. She groaned, as her darling mai˜ka was shaking her telling her to get up. Mai˜ka had gone overboard again as Feruza surveyed the mouth-watering delights that awaited her for breakfast. Looking at the clock, she gasped and ran for the bathroom. Only an hour and a half left to get ready. She hugged mai˜ka as she saw that her costume and accessories had already been packed. She only had to do her makeup and hair.

She rushed out the door bellowing a goodbye to her mother. She was too rushed to be nervous, she would barely make it in time; probably by the skin of teeth. The bus journey to her destination seemed endless as she kept looking at her watch so much so that the old gentleman sitting next to her had asked if something was wrong.

Finally, she arrived; however her heart literally sank as her eyes surveyed the swirl of colours and exotic beauties around her. She knew she was beautiful but talent-wise she was mediocre both academically and artistically. Both she and her brother Hristo had dropped out of school early not unlike their father.

In character, Feruza was ordinary, relatively simple and down to earth. Her beauty had not corrupted her and she wasn't driven to flights of fancy or anything like that.

The harassed usher ran calling out numbers as if there was no tomorrow. It was a mad-house with people running around shouting at each other. Desperate to avoid the pandemonium, she quickly step aside finding a corner to stand in. Her number was 40, she had learnt that there were 200 girls auditioning for 10 spots in the troupe. After 2 hours, she jumped as she heard her number being called out. It was now or nothing she reminded herself.

She had only 1 costume, thank goodness it was still in its pristine condition despite it being 2 years old. She knew she looked good, the attire with its gold-coloured modest bustier flattered her rather full breasts and were trimmed with faux gold coins, red trimmings enhanced her natural skin tone, a gold embossed straight skirt with side-splits just below her thigh and tiny bells had been sewn around her waistline. Thankfully Feruza had a full figure instead of the waiflike look favoured by many young girls. It wasn't that she was overly reticent but she found the run-of-the mill dancing girl costume rather tawdry. Besides, almost every girl was dressed in the eye-popping revealing belly dancer costume. Less was more!

In her pre-teen years, she had preferred short hair and fought with her mai˜ka who had flatly refused to allow her to cut it. Mai˜ka had curled her hair and the luxurious mane now fanned across her shoulders ending at her derriere, a string of red beads adorned her forehead intertwined with her hair. She had put on minimal makeup relying on her natural beauty to shine through. Her bashta had always proudly stated that the Petrova men and women were the best-looking at least in Elhovo.

She took a deep breath and walked to the centre of the room, a shy smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Original Character **

Marta Amineyev - Vampire

Last few months she had neglected her practice what with work and everything but she was determined to try her best as she walked onto the stage. She exhaled in relief as she saw only 2 judges, both were in the early 50s and the lady especially had a very matronly look about her.

Unfortunately both looked like they preferred to be somewhere else rather than here. She gave her name, which they then nodded and asked her to proceed. Feruza cued for the music, closed her eyes for a second and prayed to every saint that she could think of as she prepared to abandon herself to the music.

The song she had chosen was a contemporary number, its catchy tune combined with traditional influence was a top hit 2 years ago. She swayed, arms twisting and writhing to the beat of the music putting into action all of mai˜ka's advice. Somehow the dance always brought out her inner sexiness, hey she was only 25 after all and what harm was there indulging in a little daydream ala Arabian Nights.

There were no applauses as she ended but at least they had said thank you. She had tried her best, that was good enough for her. For Feruza, life was too short to dwell on the past. Some of the girls were quite nice congratulating her, the harassed usher was in front of her again telling her that they needed to take her picture. She was ushered to another hall where she posed for her picture, the glare of the lights combined with the inadequate ventilation was daunting. She couldn't wait to get home, however she had hardly reached the exit when she heard someone shouting her name.

The same usherer was frantically calling her back. She sighed, perhaps it was good news, she hoped as she walked back into the hall. Standing next to the usherer was a woman, a very elegantly dressed one, striking, she could walk into a room and still every conversation. A red-head, her hair a beautiful coiffure, her attire literally screamed haute couture but it was her eyes that captured; deep emerald pools with no warmth whatsoever. She had seen mannequins that looked more alive than her.

The usher quickly introduced her, Marta something as Feruza tried to remember. It was creepy, looking into Marta's eyes she had the strange sensation of falling. That was the last coherent thought in her mind.

It was late when she found herself in front of her apartment block, she checked her phone. Poor Mai˜ka was frantic, there were 50 missed calls plus numerous text messages on her phone.

Feruza was beside herself, for some reason she couldn't remember how she had ended up in front of her apartment block at a quarter to midnight. Her last recollection of the day's events was being introduced to that strange woman.

Before she could even insert her keys, mai˜ka had opened the door. Her eyes red and her cheeks wet, she pulled Feruza into a hug all the while berating her for her tardiness. Feruza tried to comfort her as much as possible. It had been a long day and it was about to get longer as she prepared to shower.

Mai˜ka begged Feruza to tell her what had happened. Mai˜ka looked like she was about to faint as Feruza described her strange encounter with Marta something. Seeing mai˜ka's disconcerting reaction, Feruza knew something was off. Before she could stop her mother, mai˜ka jumped up and swiftly moved to her bedroom.

Whatever it was, she was back grabbing Feruza's hand. In her left hand, she held a silver necklace. All silver, the necklace looked ancient, the pendant was in the shape of a blazing sun and engraved with obscure symbols. Mai˜ka had no jewellery as far she knew, whatever little had been pawned over the years to support themselves.

Feruza winced as the pressure on her hand increased, mai˜ka was frightened as she begun her tale of the cursed Petrova women. Feruza's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, curses, dopplegangers, vampires, werewolves, witches? Marta was a Vampire? Even as Feruza tried to laugh away her mother's bizarre tales; she felt a coldness come over her, like 'something had walked over her grave'. Mai˜ka had also pulled out a diary left by her bashta, she pushed it into Feruza's hands urging her to read it. She could see how agitated mai˜ka was, she had to calm her down. She gently steered her mother to her bed, lying down beside her. She couldn't sleep that's for sure, she had to find out for herself what mai˜ka's tale was about.

Tatia and Katerina, Tatia had fallen in love with the sons of a powerful witch who had cursed her for eternity. Katerina had been a doppelganger, a supernatural replica of Tatia and had fallen victim to the curse. Her name had been removed from the family records, according to bashta none of the Petrovas were allowed to speak of her. Her crime, she had become one of the servants of the devil or as mai˜ka would say, syaitan (satan, devil). Bashta had learnt of Katerina when he had resided with his grandfather, the old man craving for company had willingly shown bashta old letters and manuscripts detailing Katerina's history. It was said that she had lain with the devil himself! Not only that, but her entire family had been massacred by servants of the evil one himself.

Grandfather of course believed that they had been saved because St Ekaterina, patron saint of their village had protected them. Personally bashta felt it was luck as their family had chosen to relocate to the bordering village between Turkey and Bulgaria, far away from the other Petrovas.

As luck would have it, there was even a sketch of Katerina. Poor Feruza was shocked, it was like looking into a mirror. So she was the 2nd doppelganger. It was just too fantastic, something out a children's story book, no make that a horror tale instead.

What was more perplexing was that bashta had seen Katerina, as a young boy he had loved hanging around the marketplace. The food especially enticing him when he had seen 'her'. He was stunned, something from grandfather's late night horror tales had appeared in front of him. He blinked, opening his eyes again to see the same apparition. He discreetly followed, jumping over rooftops (bashta had been a bit of a rogue) till he saw her literally draining a man of his blood. Her sharp pointed fangs and demonic face had haunted him for years after that.

All hell had broken loose as he had screamed running for help. Much good it did him as later he had been punished for telling tall-tales, but grandfather had believed him. Grandfather had given him the amulet, a silver chain with a blazing sun-shaped pendant. The strange symbols represented a protection spell placed on the wearer. It would protect him from the _'Possession'_. Grandfather had told of the Vampire's special ability to possess humans, to make them do what they wanted. Of course, the modern world's version was simpler….. compulsion.

No one knew why Katerina had come to that little obscure village. For bashta, that had been his last visit, after the incident he was too scared to ever go back there. Grandfather had passed on soon after that leaving all his knick-knacks to bashta including a warning concerning Katerina. Grandfather was adamant in his belief that another doppelganger would soon emerge and he wanted bashta to be prepared. It was rumoured that Katerina had born a child out of wedlock before she turned evil. The child had survived growing up in a foster family.

Mai˜ka was sleeping but for Feruza, sleep was the last thing on her mind. She was convinced now that Marta was a vampire and she had been compelled. For what and why, she didn't know. Something told her this was just the beginning of her personal horror story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers, Welcome and thank you for taking time to read my humble contribution to FanFiction. Just a little titbit – characters of Shara and Furat are based on actual morons in the company I work at. Names changed of course.**

*****The Vampire Diaries is not my creation, I've no affiliation with their creators etc….. My muse just like to imagine an alternate universe. Bad muse!**

**By right, I should post this on Chapter 1, completely slipped my mind. Feruza is my OC, and chapter 1 is basically an introduction to who she is blah, blah, blah. I think that it is quite possible that a Petrova, perhaps not a direct descendant of Katerina had survived. Families in those times tended to be large and extended. **

**I love romance so its' definitely going to be a love story but I cant decide with whom yet. **

**Chapter 3**

She had not needed mai˜ka's urging to slip on the necklace. What happened the last 24 hours was still fresh in her mind. If she was the doppelganger; she was going to find out everything she could on the phenomenon. First she had to calm mai˜ka, she was getting worked up, talking about moving, running from Elhovo.

If these demons were really after her, relocating to the next town wasn't going to stop them. She would drop by the Internet Café after her shift ended. Luckily the apartment was leased in mai˜ka's name. No vampire would be able to get in without an invitation. Actually Feruza was surprised at her own reaction, normally one would scream, cry thinking of their fate. Perhaps it was the _Petrova fire_, that spark of emotion that fueled her.

She shot down her mother's intention to let Hristo know. Hristo was a complication she didn't need right now. He was safer wherever he was.

She had just left the apartment when her hand-phone beeped. An unknown caller, she answered giving a hesitant hello. It was Marta.

Feruza fumed, after being compelled, kidnapped and done god knows what to her; she wanted to meet up. Before she could refuse, Marta delivered her final blow telling her that she had met up with Hristo.

She was on auto-pilot throughout her shift, even Shara and Furat failed to shake her as she stumbled through her duties. She was terrified, filled with dread as she counted down the hours. Her hands kept touching her necklace as if in reassurance. She had called mai˜ka but refrained from telling her who she was meeting up with.

Marta obviously didn't trust her, she appeared at the entrance just as Feruza clocked out. Looking like she stepped out of a page in Vogue, she casually took Feruza's hand leading her to a very expensive European car. A small victory for Feruza as she left a gawking Shara and Furat. By tomorrow, the news would reach every member of staff.

Feruza giggled as she watched Marta put on her seat-belt, who would have thought the undead was safety conscious.

Sweaty palms, frayed nerves and a pounding headache assailed Feruza. Her efforts to engage Marta in any conversation had failed miserably. Feruza consoled herself thinking that if Marta had really wanted to kidnap her, she wouldn't have returned her earlier.

Ten minutes later they arrived at a large, double-storey semi-detached house in nearby suburb. Feruza had never been here before, houses occupied by the slightly affluent. She barely had time to register her whereabouts when Marta forcibly pushed into the compound. Obviously none resided there, the only furniture visible was an office type table, a few plastic chairs and a pricey laptop cum printer. Hardly inviting, Feruza was led to one of the chairs. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't have said a word if she wanted to. Marta grabbed a chair sitting herself in front of Feruza. "_I think you know what I am Feruza Rayna Petrova. It would be in your best interest to listen well and mind your manners. I see that you are wearing the Petrova talisman so we can dispense with the history lesson"_ "_You are the 3rd Petrova Doppelganger, you are surprised? Yes, fate has seen fit to bestow 2 doppelgangers in the same century. Your twin resides in the USA, an American by birth. Regretfully, she has met the same fate as dearest Katerina, lets hope she doesn't have to spend the next 500 years running. I hope that will not be the case with you." _ "_Personally I have no use for you other than to quench my irritating thirst, however there are shall I say, concerned parties, powerful individuals that would give much to have you. It would be advantageous for me to have favour with these individuals._ "_Not to worry Fiza, yes I've met your bashta or what's left of him. It is your blood that is needed not your death. HE needs you alive and well. I have no interest in Hristo and your mai˜ka, I will not harm them as long as you abide by our understanding."_ "_HE has seen your picture, your little performance and is anxious to meet you Fiza. HE does not like to be kept waiting. Who is HE? I will leave the introductions to him, you will see him soon enough. I have already compelled your mai˜ka and Hristo, they will not expect you home. As far as they know, you are on an extended trip." _ "_As I understand, your necklace only protects you from being compelled, Vampire bites and hexes but it does not protect your family. Everything has been prepared, I will travel with you to Mystic Falls, USA."_ "_Fiza, you're the prized doppelganger; I can assure you that you will be taken care of very well. I cant promise that you will live a long life but as a doppelganger you have value. Remember that, perhaps you will interest HIM and he will look kindly on you. Do that enticing little dance for him, sway him as Katerina did."_ "_Please do not embarrass yourself by weeping copious amounts of tears and pleading with me, if you attempt escape my associates will KILL your family and you will still belong to HIM. Oh by the way, no need to worry about trivial matters like clothes, money and passport."_ "_Do we have an understanding Fiza? In a few hours our association will end as I deliver you to HIM, let us minimize as much distress as possible."_ "_You may call your mai˜ka and your brother."_ Silent tears fell from Feruza's eyes as she gripped her hand-phone, what could she say to her mother and brother? Tell them that this was the last time they would ever hear from her or she would hear from them? Tell them that a vicious Vampire had killed bashta and she was now a prisoner of some monster? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Kind readers,**

**I'm attempting to write in a new style. Hey some feedback would be good! **

**Reminder – nothing belongs to me, only a few OC which I've based on people around me NOT on me. **

***Important note : Dear Readers, my humblest apologies in advance for anything written that may come across as insensitive or offensive to any party or parties. **

Chapter 4 The hardest thing she had ever had to do was say goodbye to her mother and even Hristo. Sure she and Hristo had their disagreements but he was still family. Perhaps if bashta hadn't left and mai˜kawasn't sick; things would have been different in their family. Feruza and her dysfunctional family were not ones to have many friends except for the 1 or 2 family acquaintances who stood by them in trying times. Thinking of her parents, she felt betrayed, hurt that her parents had known of the doppelganger curse and kept quiet about it. She was the spitting image of Katerina still they never once thought of warning her or telling her the truth. Now she was on a plane flying to hell knows where to meet probably the devil himself. Feruza was in pain, her heart felt as if it was about to explode; her eyes red-rimmed from endless tears, her head aching from the onslaught of emotions coursing through her. It was a miracle that she could even walk or function normally. Despite the plush surroundings of the business-class flight; her captor Marta sat next to her statue-like only moving to answer her beeping cell-phone. Feruza could hear everything Marta said but had a hard time comprehending as Marta spoke in a heavy American accent although Feruza had a fairly acceptable command of English. The 'HE' that she was to meet probably moved in exalted circles judging by Marta's reaction. It was the only time that she had seen Marta's composure shake. Whoever HE was, Marta feared him and ultimately it spelled trouble for Feruza. Feruza's knowledge or rather lack of knowledge of the supernatural was limited to the few books, tinsel-town production and urban tales she had grown up with. She was still trying process that she was a doppelganger tied to the Originals. Something didn't add up though, in bashta's notes; the doppelganger had to be sacrificed to break the curse on the Original which was why Katerina had fled in terror. Marta had told her that only her blood was needed and her being alive was pivotal unless Marta lied, she had no reason to though. Marta had not bothered to check her backpack containing bashta's diary and her personal stuff she carried daily to work. She flipped through the diary, no use napping since her entire body was on overdrive. Surprisingly bashta's notes were quite complete and eloquent. Katerina, and Feruza were replicas of _Tatia_ but bashta hadn't heard of the Amerikan. Feruza sighed, looks like the Petrova women specifically the doppelgangers were doomed. Not much was known about _Tatia_, a widow with an infant daughter, _Tatia's _looks had been her fortune and loss. She had strayed into the radar of 2 powerful men, Klaus and Elijah; sons of the local overlord of their village. Always the monster mother-in-law and in this case a witch literally, mused Feruza. Wasn't it enough to kill _Tatia_, she had to curse her family as well. Poor girl never stood a chance, her suitors had been some sort of low-class nobility and their beloved mother had been a powerful witch hell-bent on 'saving' her sons from the local peasant girl/trollop. At least that's what Feruza surmised. They were in the same boat, Tatia, Katerina and her; she wasn't so sure about the Amerikan Petrova. Katerina had been duped by those 2 demons, led into an intricate web of deceit. Fortunately one of her many admirers had rescued her. Feruza however had been hit head-on without any warning, worst her parents had known about the danger. Well she was all alone, she had to focus, to be watchful less she miss the window of opportunity for escape from her living nightmare. She was puzzled, how or who had obtained the information concerning Katerina? Katerina's immediate family had been wiped out. Katerina was a clever one, she had outsmarted those demons and their minions, evading capture for years. Feruza was convinced that it was Katerina knowing what would befall her descendants, had found a way to warn the remaining Petrovas in Bulgaria. Even the origin of the necklace she wore was shrouded in secrecy, an heirloom of the old ways. It had been given to grandfather's family a long time ago. The It was time she took a page out of Katerina's book, _Благодаря ти_ (Thank you very much) Katerina. What kind of name was _Klaus_? She must be hysterical she thought as she giggled. It was just too strange to be real. Bashta's notes indicated that Klaus was the devil incarnate with Elijah being his foot soldier. Elijah sounded equally evil. After all what could one expect from demons that kept their siblings locked up in coffins? Not much written about their siblings, maybe Katerina had not had the chance to find out about them. The more she read the more terrified she was, there was an entire family of Originals out there and worse she was about to meet them. Feruza was smart enough to conceal the fact that she knew or at least suspected who HE was from Marta. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Kind readers,**

**Not an exciting chapter but necessary to set the scene. Again, I'm not following any of TVD's seasons, however in my story, Klaus is already a full-fledged hybrid, Finn and Sage are dead and Elena has transitioned.**

**Thank you for taking time to read my humble contribution to VD Fanfiction.**

Chapter 5 Perhaps a blessing in disguise, she was so tired from the entire journey that she was hardly aware of being ushered into a room and being led to a massive bed. Her head had barely touched the soft fluffy pillows when her eyes closed in exhaustion. It took her moment to realize that she was in a very opulent room. Its simplicity itself was a mirage. Everything smelled money, lots of money. Feruza was still dressed in the clothes that she had worn throughout her journey, she didn't reek but it was definitely uncomfortable. She ran to the door, of course it was too much of a miracle to expect the door to be unlocked as she jingled the knob. The windows were nailed shut and boarded up obviously a reminder that she was a prisoner. Feruza had never been exposed to luxury such as this and she hesitantly opened the wall to wall wardrobe as if expecting something to jump out of it. Marta she guessed had purchased clothes for her, the labels were still intact. Drawers on her left contained the necessary inner garments and ladies 'necessities'. She seemed to have thought of everything, even shoes. Marta must be an expert at kidnapping mused Feruza bitterly. What did it matter? She would never see her family and her home ever again. Scolding herself, she had been all thumbs trying to turn on the intricate faucets in the bathroom, if you can call it a bathroom. The tub was large enough to fill at least 5 comfortably. Not only a tub, there was a shower cubicle that could fit 3 easily. Even the leisurely warm bath had failed to lift Feruza's flagging spirits. She had indulged herself with the various expensive toiletries. Who knows, probably it would be the last time she treated herself to such luxuries. She nearly screamed hearing the knock on the door, whoever it was had not deemed it worthy to even wait for her response before entering. Marta sauntered in, her usual immaculate herself. She gave Feruza a cursory glance before asking her if she was ready to join the 'them' for breakfast. There wasn't much Feruza could say other than nod her head. Feruza barely glanced at her surroundings trying to keep up with Marta. She was in a mansion of sorts that much she gathered. They entered the kitchen, surprisingly warm and cheery compared to other parts of the house. If this was breakfast, what would lunch be like wondered Feruza. She was spoilt for choice as Marta gestured to her to sit and carry on telling her that her host would be joining her soon. Marta laughed when Feruza nervously asked if Marta would be joining as well. She obviously enjoyed Feruza's discomfort as she replied asking if Feruza was volunteering to 'feed' her. Better the known enemy than the unknown one thought Feruza. No doubt a sumptuous breakfast but one that Feruza could hardly indulge in. She seemed to have lost all appetite since meeting Marta. She was trying so hard to hold on to her composure as she waited for her 'host'. The sudden of gust of wind startled her that she almost spilled her coffee. She looked up to see a man sitting opposite her. Her cup rattled as she tried to place it back on the saucer. She could see that he was laughing at her, although his face gave nothing away. It was his eyes, deep brownish-black pools with a gleam in them. He gently removed the cup from Feruza's hand, his fingers lightly brushing hers. "_Zdravei Feruza, I hope Marta did not cause you much discomfort, I know she can be…extremely militant at times. The resemblance between you, Elena and Katerina is astonishing. All of you are mirror images of each other._ _Fiza, may I call you Fiza? I have no intention of harming you or your family despite what Marta may have implied. My name is Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson and Klaus is my infamous brother. As you are no doubt aware, the Petrovas and the Mikaelsons have a long unpleasant and complicated history together. _ _I confess I was shocked to discover another doppelganger in the same century as Elena. Not only that, from the same country as your kin, Katerina. Yes Elena is the American doppelganger, younger to you by a few years. You are extremely fortunate to remain undetected for so long otherwise you might have shared the same fate as her. _ _Fiza, I've seen your bashta, your late father's journals, Marta showed them to me. I'm truly sorry for your loss. My people were not ordered to killed your father. Nevertheless since you are aware of the facts and history of the doppleganger, it makes it easier for us to proceed. Not all of the information is accurate though, the doppelganger does not need to be sacrificed only her blood is required. Secondly, the sun and moon curse was a fable concocted by my family and I to locate the doppelganger. Fiza, you may not believe it now but you have been spared much suffering compared to Elena. _ _The doppelganger's blood was required to lift the curse on my brother Klaus. Klaus is a hybrid, a vampire and a werewolf. His werewolf side was dormant due to a curse placed on him by a witch. The ritual to release him from the curse required the doppleganger's blood. Using Elena, my brother removed the curse from himself and is now a full hybrid. Fiza, the human doppleganger's blood is precious because it allows Klaus to create his hybrids._ _You may not believe me but I brought you here to protect you. If Klaus knew of your existence, there is no telling what he would do to you. My brother is always unpredictable and unrestrained in his actions. I don't wish to see you harmed Fiza._ _As it is, I'm afraid your father's death may have been caused by one my brother's contacts in an attempt to capture you." _


	6. Chapter 6

Gentle Reminder : Only Feruza and Marta belong to me. My muse just borrowed to rest to play with. My mom and aunts had an extensive collection of _Barbara Cartland _novels hence the mention in my fic. Really, really, cheesy sappy AU stories that dare I say, comforted me when I had measles, chicken pox and other miserable ailments when I was 12. Chapter 6 Despite her fear; Feruza struggled to hold on to her temper. These people, wait that was the whole problem! They were not PEOPLE, not human for sure. This creature in front of her had the audacity to think he could charm her just because he spoke her native tongue and clothed himself in expensive suits. _(Conversation takes place in Bulgarian – more like Feruza having a screaming session)_ "_Protect me? Is that what you call it? I've been compelled, kidnapped, imprisoned and dragged to who knows where so that you can protect me? You sit there without a care in the world and tell me my bashta is dead! For God's sake, he was my father! _ _*****##### If there is a hell, you and your brother must have escaped it. I'm a person, a human being, I have a mother, a brother and a life. I'm not yours to do as you like. Do you think I'm stupid, a half-wit to fall for your elaborate lies? I maybe the cursed Petrova doppelganger but I will not be your sacrificial goat. I will kill myself first and unlike Katerina and Elena; I refuse to be the abomination that you are."_ Her body shaking, chest heaving, tears streaming down her face; Feruza stood screaming in front of Elijah. Never had she been so terrified yet angry in all her life. Even as she yelled at him, she could feel the sudden weakness coming over her, she felt so lightheaded and the last thing she saw before everything went void was Elijah blurring forward to catch her. A towel on her forehead, Feruza opened her eyes to find herself back in the same room. Only now it was cloaked in the faint orange light emanating from a small bedside lamp. Somebody, most likely Elijah had placed her in the bed and left the lamp on. She forced herself to sit up, her head throbbing, her body aching and sore despite being asleep for several hours. She had slept the whole day away it seemed. Feruza seldom lost control but when she did, her anger consumed her leaving her weak and tired. Weak as she was, Feruza struggled to gather her thoughts just only realizing that Marta probably had changed her clothes to the lacy nightie she was clad in. She screamed as she felt two hands grasp her shoulders gently. _(Conversation takes place in Bulgarian)_ "_Fiza, calm down before you make yourself sick." _ She really hoped he was not trying to compel her as he held her, his eyes staring directly into hers. _Feruza_ "_Please don't compel me" begged Feruza. _ _Elijah_ "_Fiza, I assure I'm not in the habit compelling innocent young women on a whim, I, I apologise for my and Marta's behaviour, Fiza. We could have handled the situation better. I'm also truly sorry about your bashta, I know how it feels to lose a parent. _ _Neverthelesss Fiza, you must realise the danger you're in. We will try our best to minimize any distress towards you but Fiza, we need your cooperation. Klaus is not one to be trifled with. Believe me, your __mai˜ka_ _and brother are safer without your presence for the moment. _ Feruza was surprised to see the almost apologetic look on his face or was it wishful thinking, perhaps an illusion caused by the muted lighting. Whatever it was, it made him approachable, less threatening. He was not poster boy handsome per se. Elijah Mikaelson didn't possess the extreme good looks of movie stars, pop stars or models of her generation but he carried with him a certain panache, suaveness absent from the young men of today. Looking at him she was reminded of her mai˜ka's favourite _Barbara Cartland_ romance novels. Classic noblemen with strong chiseled features and old school chivalry, although it was quite insane to actually see one in the flesh so to speak. A gentleman no less. She giggled as she reminisced but just as quickly her humour died down as she thought of mai˜ka. How was she, who was taking care of her now that Feruza was away? _Feruza_ "_Please Mr Mikaelson , I need to speak to my mother, she's not well. She needs me! I swear I will not say anything about you, Marta or even where I am. I beg you, let me speak to my mother."_ _Elijah_ "_Fiza, all is well. I have made certain arrangements concerning your mai˜ka; she will be well taken care of. No harm will come to her or your brother from me. I have people watching over them._ _I'm sorry Fiza, you will have to be patient for the moment until I'm certain that it is safe for everyone. It's not an ideal situation but Fiza I want you to try to adapt. I can't say for how long you need to be here but I will not FAIL you Fiza. I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to protect you from Klaus. _ _You will not suffer Elena's FATE!_ _Come Fiza, it's not my intention to starve you and you need to sustain yourself. _ Actually she was starving, her earlier outburst and stress of the last day or so had finally caught up with her. She was grateful for Elijah's comforting hand as he gently led her out. If it wasn't so real, Feruza could easily believe that she was hallucinating or stuck in some nightmare/dream mode. Other than Marta and Elijah, she had see no one, yet fresh food materialised out of nowhere, house, mansion whatever was spotless. As before Elijah took the seat directly facing her, ever since they sat down he had been urging her to eat, telling her that everything was alright. Perhaps he's afraid that I will faint again and he would have to look after me, Feruza mused hysterically. She wondered where Marta had disappeared to. How did one handle a situation like this, in short she was a prisoner. Alas, a gilded cage yes but a cage, a prison with no escape route. Elijah excused himself saying that he had 'things' to attend to. She wondered if it had anything to do with his brother, Klaus. More and more she admired Katerina, her aunt by a more than a few aeons. It took more than just dutch courage to deal with these 2 and Feruza had only met Elijah. Her heart sank as she contemplated Klaus, hopefully Elijah would be able to keep his word and she would never have to meet Klaus. She couldn't help recollecting Elijah's vehement words about Elena; come to think of it every time he mentioned the Amerikan doppelganger; there was an inflection in his voice. As in the case of Katerina, could he, would he have had a 'tendre' for her? Obviously Elena's predicament had deeply affected him. Feruza wished she could meet Elena or even Katerina, both had been in the same predicament as she now found herself in. Although she was not sure what would happen if they ever met. By all accounts, Katerina had evolved into the consummate predator. So many things running through her head, she had not even grieved her father. True, she not seen him for many years but he was still her 'bashta'. He did not deserve to die that way, not even her worst enemies deserved such fate. A twist of fate as mai˜ka was fond of saying. Every time something happened, whether good or bad, mai˜ka would say it was fated. Well why was she fated to be the doppelganger? Wasn't her life messed up enough? Feruza sighed as she looked at the array of food on the table, fit for a king but in her current state, it was almost impossible for her to consume anything. She had forced herself to eat the fresh fruit, cheese and bread preferring something light. Standing up she blushed as she looked down at herself, she had followed Elijah still wearing the sheer lace nightie she woke up in. At least she still had her underwear on minus her brassiere. Now how was she ever going to face him again? 


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers or Visitors, some feedback would be much appreciated. Big Hint! Chapter 7 Her face still flushed, she swiftly made her way back to her designated room. She stared at her reflection, her 'nightie' if you could call it that seemed more decorative than functional, she had to admit it was a perfect fit; the lace material moulded her generous bosom, the silkiness of the material lightly hugged her luscious figure. Whatever possessed Marta to buy it for her? Honestly, Feruza was more at home in her cotton or flannel PJs. Feruza sighed as further inspection of the 'closet' produced more elaborate nightwear than what she was used to. Yawning, she lay down on her bed and was out like a light. She awoke, feeling more rested than before. Glancing at her bedside lamp, she realized probably Elijah or Marta had come in and turned off the light. She cursed herself for not locking her room door, it would not have deterred them from coming in but at least it was something. After a thoroughly comforting bath and a change of clothes, thank heavens for jeans and T-shirts; she set off to the kitchen. Surprisingly when she got there, there was no sign of Marta but Elijah was seated and it looked like he had been waiting for her. _Elijah_ "_Good Morning Fiza, I hope you are well rested? Excellent, I hope you will join me for breakfast." _ _Feruza_ "_Mr Mikaelson, I'm not sorry for what happened yesterday but I do thank you for your concern. I don't wish to be here or have anything to do with you or your brother, Klaus."_ _Elijah_ "_Fiza I think we can dispense with the formalities, call me Elijah and despite your opinion of me I fully comprehend what you're going through. You already know about Katerina, your ancestress but you have yet to hear about Elena Gilbert, a doppelganger like yourself. _ _Elena faced the very same situation as you are in. Both my brother and I have caused much suffering to Elena, something that I will regret always and forever. You would like her Fiza, Elena is a warm and compassionate person but perhaps too compassionate for her own good. She too fought to retain her humanity against all odds. _ _Just like Tatia, you are familiar with Tatia right? Elena's heart is torn between 2 suitors, the Salvatore brothers Damon and Stefan. They're vampires but admirably they've chosen to retain some aspects of their humanity. Their love for Elena transcends even their self-preservation. They've fought hard and long to protect her from us. _ _Please believe me when I say I never wanted Elena to turn vampire. _ _Fiza, I could have tried harder, done something more to prevent this injustice but I didn't. Above all I valued my family and in protecting them, Elena had to pay the price. _ _You have a right to hate and fear us Fiza. My family and I, we were not born monsters but our actions made us exactly that. We have no conscience, we don't think twice about taking the lives of the innocent and we feel no remorse. We take pride in our callousness, cruelty and choose to avoid caring or loving anyone. We are predators pure and simple. _ _You, Elena and even Katerina should not have been burdened with this fate. That's why I will do everything in my power to protect you. _ _Ask me anything and I will answer within reason Fiza."_ _Feruza_ "_Am I your prisoner Elijah?"_ _Elijah_ "_No Fiza but it would be in your best interests and safety to stay indoors. We are miles away from the nearest neighbour and town. The forest surrounding us is hazardous to unfamiliar visitors and you venture out at your own risk. Put your mind at rest Fiza, I will be away for a few days as there is a something I need to take care of. I've left Marta in charge but I've also instructed her to give you your space. She will not bother you._ _Feruza_ "_How long am I to remain here Elijah? I can't be your 'guest' indefinitely! I, I, I have a life in Elhovo."_ _Elijah_ "_Fiza, I don't wish to be harsh but I assure you that you will be well compensated for your inconvenience. Let us all hope that this situation can be contained and concluded in the shortest time possible. If you need to contact me urgently inform Marta otherwise I will see you in a few days time. Good day Fiza"._ On that final note, Feruza was left to her own devices. At last, a glimmer of hope thought Feruza. This was the perfect opportunity for her but she had to bide her time, last thing she wanted was to rouse Marta's suspicions. Under normal circumstances, she would have enjoyed being Elijah's guest. Feruza had never experienced such luxury in her entire life. Indoor pool, gaming room, a mini-theatre, a vast library; it was opulence one could only fantasize about or watch on TV. Marta had given her a cursory tour of the premises, which was fine by Feruza. Marta was definitely not on her get to know list. The library was her favourite and somehow she had a feeling that Elijah spent most of his time there as well. A certain scent lingered in the air, hard to put a name to it but it was there amongst the well-worn sofa and comfy armchairs. For the past 1.5 days, she had searched the entire house looking for a phone or cell-phone at least; but either Marta or Elijah had removed it all. Even the hi-tech laptop in the library was password-protected. Aside from Marta and the mysteriously prepared meals, she had met no one. Feruza had literally wrung her hands in despair, looks like it was back to plan B. Though hiking through the woods was daunting to say the least; but it was her only option. She had planned it out hoping luck was on her side, some bread, fruit and precious water were hidden in her backpack. She had enough to last her for a day or so. Feruza didn't want to consider the risks, it would defeat her purpose. She had to get out of here, first thing in the morning. 


	8. Chapter 8

*For those who reviewed and followed, my heartfelt thanks. Nice to know my writing is appreciated and really inspires me to continue. Sorry I've not updated but been going through some terrible issues at work. *By the way, the usual – nothing except for Feruza, marta, shara and Furat belong to me. Also, I apologise in advance for my errors on the "outdoorsy' part. Honestly I'm experimenting as this is the first time I'm trying to throw in some action scenes. I may have to revise or revamp later on. Fair warning, so enjoy ya! Chapter 8 She had hardly slept a wink, tossing and turning as she contemplated her plan of escape. Marta hardly showed her face until at least 11.00 in the morning which gave Feruza ample time to escape. As luck would have it, she had found a window in the basement. Hardly a window though, but with some squeezing she could get out. Marta didn't know that she had wandered off so far or perhaps she couldn't care less; Marta had mumbled about being a glorified babysitter. She got the impression that Marta wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of being stuck with Feruza. Trouble was, you didn't argue with an Original unless you had a death wish. Feruza was not particularly the outdoorsy type, cracking her head on how to arm herself; she had taken a knife and actually found some matches but the last thing she needed was to be encumbered with too many items. It would weigh her down if she needed to run. At the first sign of dawn, Feruza crept down to the basement; hoping that wherever Marta was, she couldn't hear the loud beating of her heart. Pushing open the window, she threw her backpack out first, carefully she climbed out squeezing herself through the narrow opening, thank heavens she had removed her jacket earlier tossing it out with her backpack. Freedom! Insanity, foolishness, stupidity or just plain and simple recklessness, most people would say for running into an unknown territory without any clue of where she was. For Feruza; escape as far as possible from Elijah, Marta and the threat of Klaus was enough to drive anyone to do the unthinkable. She kept her eyes and ears peeled for sounds of water, hoping to find a drainage, stream downhill or downstream to follow. She estimated that she had probably covered at least a few miles and really it wasn't so scary in the daytime. Her only fear was that Marta might catch up with her once she realized that Feruza was gone. They had more dense and daunting forests in Bulgaria, she was homesick and even a glimpse of those cockroaches Shara and Furat would be welcoming. As she walked, she thought of Elijah. Were all Vampire men and women so extraordinarily good-looking? Underneath all that façade of sophistication, was danger. She sensed, felt it even though Elijah had been somewhat cordial and warmer in dealing with her. What must he have thought of her, she blushed as she remembered her scanty nightie. Well it was his fault, he should have allowed her to change at least. He was dreamy though if you could get past the killer, predator, unhinged, millennium old vampire part. Maybe he had a fondness for dopplegangers, considering how he spoke about _Elena and his love for Tatia.._ Handsome prince-like Vampires, witches, dopplegangers, fairy-tales and it certainly couldn't be happening to Feruza Petrova, supermarket cashier and not so successful belly-dancer! She wondered what it must have been like for _Tatia_ being loved by 2 such powerful men. So far she had only seen Elijah, if the rest of his siblings looked like him; one was spoilt for choice.

Her mood picked up as she heard the faint sounds of moving vehicles, maybe a mile or 2 away? She soon found herself on the side of a road, not a major highway for sure but bound to be 1 or 2 vehicles passing by she reassured herself. She walked gingerly making sure she kept to the side of the road looking out for a passing vehicle.

Hours passed as she continued walking, not a single car had gone by. It was beginning to look like she would have to spend the night outdoors, Elijah had not lied thought Feruza woefully. Well at least Marta hadn't turned up.

The sun had finally died down an hour ago, gathering whatever courage she still had; Feruza decided to hold on for a bit before heading back into the woods for the rest of the night.

She had all but given up when she heard the distant sounds of an approaching vehicle. She took off her jacket waving frantically at the car. She had almost given up hope as the car whizzed past her only to come to a screeching halt a few yards away.

Whoever it was had seen her and was backing up the flashy T-bird. Imploring upon every saint she knew to keep her safe, Feruza ran over to the vehicle. Feruza was never in the habit of hitchhiking even in her hometown and she assured herself that it was a matter of life and death in this case.

In a flash Feruza was thrown into the backseat of the vehicle, hitting her head against the rear window. Although her mind registered the fact that it was pointless to scream since they were out in the middle of nowhere; her body reacted instinctively as she trashed about trying to get away.

2 young males, early 20s judging by their swagger and attire, Feruza literally trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks wondering what the hell she had got herself into. They had masked her mouth with tape and tied up her hands. From their conversations, she gathered that they had been looking for her obviously at the behest of Marta.

_Conversation between Marta's minions (Bulgarian)_

_Jorge : "A whole day searching for 'her'! I've seen prettier dames than this, what's so special about her? _

_Pietr: "Jorge, lets just get her back; I don't want her ladyship breathing down my neck, and if that Original is back, Marta would be the least our problems"._

_Jorge: "My friend, you were supposed to secure the perimeter; wasn't my fault that the bird found the window."_

_Pietr: "Whatever, we need to get her back". Marta's been calling us every hour._

_Jorge: "Pietr, we're in the great US of A now and where are we? Stuck in some hole, miles away from civilization with a she-devil squeezing our damn *### every second of the day! Besides the bird was her responsibility not ours."_

_ "I say we have some fun with the bird, after all its' her fault right? We'll get Yahn to brainwash or whatever it is those fu%$## vampires do to make her forget. No rough stuff , just some fun. Come on how long has it been? _

_Pietr: "Jorge, Marta's instructions were clear. Any harm comes to her and we will never see the light of day again!"_

_Jorge: "Brother, you owe me. You wouldn't be here with me if Marta knew it was your stupidity that let the cat out of the bag". You don't have to do anything Pietr if you're not man enough. Just give me a few minutes with the bird."_

_Pietr: "Look Jorge, I know you covered my a *# with Marta and I'm grateful but the girl is valuable, I don't why and I don't care. I don't want to lose my life over a girl. I'll let you have a few minutes with her but you have to promise me; I don't want a rape victim on my hands and you get Yahn to wipe it from her mind."_

_Jorge: "You worry too much Pietr, relax. We're in timbuctoo, nobody passes here at this hour. Stop by the road". _

Car grinds to a halt by the side of the road, nothing but the dense darkness of the woods on both sides of the road.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING ! below there are contents that are M rated. If you are easily offended, please do not read. There is a potential rape scene. My apologies if the 'scene' is less than perfect, my first time at writing one.**

* Hope the conversation between the 2 goons didn't sound too corny. Again, nothing belongs to me. My muse likes to play.

**Chapter 9**

Listening to Jorge, Feruza feverishly thrashed about trying to get free but no avail as the car doors were centrally locked and short of superhuman effort, there was no way of untying her hands.

Pietr had left the car to take a smoke in the woods with the express intention of avoiding the whole affair with Jorge. Frankly both Vampires scared the hell out of him and even as he conceded to Jorge; he realized he had bitten off more than he could chew. Too late to back out now.

What Jorge lacked in brain cells, he excelled in looks and sheer brawn. He had seen the 'girl' and wondered about her, any attempt at inquiring about her had met with a stone wall. One could see that she was of great importance to the Original. He wished he knew for what, it was killing him not knowing. Of course he had been amazed to see the Original coming out of the girl's room and her less than fully clad. He had shrugged thinking who was he to question the Original's taste. Perhaps she was his blood bag?

She braced herself, ready to kick as she heard Jorge exit from the front seat. She would fight tooth and nail to the end. The rear door opened, a grinning Jorge, unzipped and unbuckled trousers literally in readiness. He had guessed that Feruza was a fighter; a girl ready to brave unknown territory on her own wasn't a milksop.

**WARNING, WARNING, M RATED CONTENT BELOW**

He grabbed her foot before she could kick him, twisting it till he heard a crack. He loomed over Feruza, hitting her face to knock her out. His hands roamed over her chest, easing her jacket off and sliding the tank top down. What a prude, she still wore a bra he grumbled as he worked his way down to her jeans. It was worth it, his lust overwhelming him as he removed the final obstacle to his great need.

His mouth latched onto to her breast, leaving a string of bite marks on both breasts. Feruza had awakened by now and was twisting her head as she struggled which only increased Jorge's fervor. He bit into her inner thighs, fingers digging into her soft flesh as he heard her whimpers.

Feruza lifted her head, her eyes nearly bulging out Jorge forcibly spread her legs apart, she was still a virgin, what was her crime that she had to lose it in such a brutal way. He had readied himself, his elongated manhood positioned to force its way into her when Feruza saw a hand rip though the front of Jorge's chest holding his heart. She turned her head cringing as Jorge fell on her, his dead eyes seemingly peeled on her.

In a split-second, Jorge's body was lifted off her, instead she saw Elijah's worried eyes looking into hers as he removed the tape from her mouth. She shut her eyes in shame as he lifted her and wrapped his jacket around her. Her throat sore, sobbing as tears streamed down her face, her ankle was in excruciating pain; there were numerous bite marks over her most intimate parts and Elijah had seen it all.

**End of M rated scene**

Even as she felt herself being cradled his chest, she turned her head hiding her face in his shirt. He held her close, whispering comforting words in her mother tongue. He laid her down in the backseat of a car, a very plush one.

He bit into his wrist securing it against Feruza's lips.

_Elijah _

"_Please drink my precious Fiza, my blood will heal you swiftly. It will ease your pain". _

The bitter, iron taste of his blood tasted awful in her mouth but she felt the instantaneous healing of all her wounds except her ankle of course. Her body maybe healing but the pure terror induced by what happened earlier had not left her. She felt incapable of speaking, she couldn't stop crying and her body still shivered in fear.

Elijah's kind ministrations only added to her shame and indignity as she tried to curl herself up and hide from his gaze.

_Elijah_

"_Fiza, everything will be alright, I will take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you again. You have nothing to be ashamed of Fiza." _

She could hear the desperation in Elijah's voice as he tried to comfort her. He gently held her face.

_Elijah_

"_Look at me Fiza, yes look at me; I want you to close your eyes and sleep."_

Marta's efficiency was normally unquestionable. However what she assumed had been an open and shut case was her undoing. She had expected her role to end upon delivery of package 'Feruza'. Instead the Original had tasked her with babysitting the doppelganger whilst he gallivanted to who knows where.

Stupid doppelganger had escaped, causing a whirlwind of chaos and rather than lie; she had confessed to Elijah when he had called. The Original was not known for his leniency when it came to loss of loyalty or betrayal.

Marta rarely feared anything, she being a vampire of 500 years give or take a few but one had to be idiotic, insane or plain reckless not to be wary of the Originals. Elijah had hung up on her as soon as he heard that Feruza had escaped. The stupid girl couldn't have gone far, she had never travelled out of her village in her life. Consoling herself with that thought, she had sent her 2 minions Jorge and Pietr to find her.

Her nervousness grew as she waited pacing the floor, she should have looked for her. Finally she saw the high-beam lights of Elijah's Mercedes as it pulled into the driveway. She rushed out as she saw Elijah carefully lift Feruza from his car. Her last thought was how did that twit hurt herself.

She called out to him only to be shocked as he bared his fangs at her.


	10. Chapter 10

***Reminder – I don't own TVD. Credit goes to LJ and the producers of TVD.**

**Advance apologies if any of the material below is offensive to any party. Marta will be back with a vengeance.**

**Chapter 10**

_Elijah_

"_Marta, I would strongly suggest that you make yourself scarce immediately"_

Elijah sped with Feruza clasped tightly in his arms leaving Marta nonplussed. Marta was quick to recover as she zoomed around gathering her things, minions be damned as she hollered for Yahn her trusted companion. Yahn had quickly filled her in on the attempted rape by Jorge. Whatever had possessed her to hire Jorge and Pietr? 2 could play the game, but now time for a quick exit.

Nothing really shocked Elijah anymore. Being a little bit more than a thousand years old, he had seen humanity at its best and its worst. If his family was anything to go by, the rest was child's play. Even in the so-called enlightened twentieth century, holocausts of biblical proportions were still ongoing. Turning your emotions off was a fallacy, some of the younger more uncouth vampires actually believed they could do it. What they failed to realize was that they were just giving in to their darker and bestial desires. Elijah had maintained a detachment towards humanity but somehow or other, his dealings with the doppelgangers tended to surface those unwanted emotions. He truly believed that he had loved Tatia and would have made her happy. With Katerina, it had been a strong bout of infatuation brought on by the fact that she was Tatia's double. With Elena, he had been astounded by the warmth, sincerity, compassion and simple bravery she exuded.

He was not fooled when Marta had called him. He knew Marta had only called him because she and Yahn were petrified of Klaus. One had to have nerves of steel to work with Klaus. Shocked was putting it too mildly when he was shown the tapes and photos of Feruza. Another doppelganger and in the same century, impossible; but it seemed fate had intervened again as he talked with Feruza over the webcam. Using his extensive network, he had gathered a full dossier on this lovely Bulgarian girl and she was worth his time.

His mother's words had rung true and after that debacle with Elena; he was determined to protect Feruza. He had half expected a clone of Katerina but Feruza was surprisingly refreshing and oddly reticent. Most of the dopplegangers embraced their good looks even Elena who certainly was not short of admirers.

His arms tightened around her as his thoughts returned to what had happened earlier. He had wanted to kill Marta, seeing Feruza debased had disarmed him. Coincidental or not, he had been on the same road rushing back when he had seen the car by the roadside. He had dispatched Pietr to an early grave the same way as Jorge.

To leave Feruza in such a state of undress would only relive the torment for her. He yelled for Marta but then realized that she had left. He cursed below his breath as his only option was to clean her himself.

He was certainly no stranger to a woman's anatomy but he doubted that Feruza would have appreciated that fact. He forced himself to think clinically as he gently washed her, at least the bruises had healed immediately. He laid her down on the bed and made himself comfortable in the same chair he had occupied a few nights ago. He felt the need to feed but restrained himself as he didn't want to leave Feruza alone.

He was toying with the idea of manipulating her dreams, Elijah wasn't the type to play these games but in Feruza's case; he felt truly justified in sparing her additional pain. As if in sync with his musings, Feruza began to toss and turn on the bed; she was reliving the nightmare.

He gently shook her trying to get her out of her dream state.

Feruza had a hard time breathing as she saw Jorge loom over her, she was engulfed in pain and only vaguely felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes reluctantly to see Elijah's dark eyes staring into hers.

_Elijah_

"_Fiza, its alright, you're safe."_

Was it one of his Vampire tricks, the way his voice comforted her. Gentle and melodic whispers of reassurances. Feruza was too tired to contemplate more as she allowed him to hold her and lay her back on the bed.

_Fiza _

"_I don't want to sleep, I can't sleep"._

_Elijah_

"_Fiza, let me help you; I can take away the fear"._

_Fiza_

"_DON'T compel me! I know YOU compelled me to sleep"._

_Elijah_

"_I'm sorry Fiza but you needed the rest. I promise I won't compel you now but I can help you with your dreams. I only want to take your pain away Fiza."_


	11. Chapter 11

**My apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm using Microsoft Word to proof read my docs. Again nothing belongs to me! and this is fan-fiction and no way related to any episodes of TVD. **

**Katerina/Katherine fans, please don't be upset. **

**Please, please do feel free to drop me your comments. Feedback is always appreciated and Yes, I wholeheartedly admit I'm a die-hard romantic. **

**Chapter 11**

Feruza shut her eyes as Elijah continued to hold her. Slowly but surely she let sleep overcome her.

Birdsong, that's what it sounded like to Feruza. Her eyes opened wide as she surveyed the scene before her. A clear blue sky dotted with white clouds, soft green lush knolls littered the landscape for miles, a slight breeze blowing her hair as her eyes darted to and forth.

_**Elijah**_

"_Fiza, don't be afraid; its' just a dream. You are safe here"._

_**Feruza**_

"_If this is a dream, my dream; why are you here?"_

_**Elijah**_

"_Original vampires, actually all vampires have the ability to 'influence' dreams and even nightmares". _

_**Feruza**_

"_So you invade the dreams of your victims ?"_

_**Elijah**_

"_Fiza, I know you're upset but I truly wish you would believe me when I say that I'm only trying to help you". Why did you run away? Do you realize what would have happened if I had not reached you in time? When I think of what that animal was going to do to you….."_

_**Feruza**_

"_Did you really expect me to stay? However well I'm treated by you, I'm still your PRISONER! I, I, want to go home Elijah, please let me see my mother"._

_**Elijah**_

"_Fiza, Its' not safe for you and neither is it safe for your mother and your brother, Hristo. I'm sorry Fiza, at the risk of repeating myself you HAVE to trust me. "I swear to you and give you my word that if you trust me, I will keep you and your family safe. When all this is over, you will never see me again. I will leave you in peace."_

Feruza was startled when Elijah grabbed and held both her hands, forcing her to look up at him. The many of faces of Elijah, she mused. The first time they met, he had looked mildly amused, later she had seen his concerned face often enough and recently most terrifyingly his anger when he had killed Jorge but not the agony she witnessed now.

Slowly she nodded her head looking deeply into his eyes.

_**Elijah**_

"_Thank you Fiza, you don't know how much your trust means to me."_

_**Feruza**_

"_I hope I never live to regret it and don't ever COMPEL me again."_

_**Elijah**_

"_FERUZA, I will never ever put you in harm's way. If I have to compel you to save your life, I will do it! We need to work together Fiza…, there are dangers that you cannot possibly comprehend. Klaus,….. Klaus is not the only danger to you now._

_If there was a way for me to remove this burden from you, I would do it without hesitation. _

_**Feruza**_

"_Elijah, I hope I'm not intruding… but did you ca… care for Alina?If its too personal…."?_

_**Elijah **_

"_Fiza, are you asking me if I love Elena Gilbert? I'm not romantically attached to Elena but yes I do care for her, she is a good person Fiza. One I would have liked to consider as a friend if the circumstances were different. Arent' you going to ask me about your aunt Katerina? _

_There's no need to be shy Fiza, I can feel your burning curiosity and you have a right to know the truth. I've lived a long time my dear and in that time one experiences many loves in many lifetimes; yes I did love both Tatia and Katerina. I loved Tatia deeply but it wasn't to be; in all fairness Tatia refused to be the bone of contention between Klaus and I. Both of us loved her and both of us destroyed her._

_I was drawn to Katerina as a moth is drawn to a flame. Your aunt was a sight to behold, a sparkling jewel in the midst of a jaded few Fiza. Her lust for life, vivaciousness and beauty drew me; but that's what Katerina is, a shiny sparkling bauble. It was wrong of me to expect more of her, Katerina's capacity to love is fleeting. True beauty lies in the heart Fiza. When you've lived as long as I have, true beauty is a rarity and once found should be cherished._

_I know of your sacrifices for your family, I know what you've gone through and how much you've cared for your mother and brother. It's your love and care for others that shine through Fiza. You're beautiful, unique and you're not just a doppelganger to me. You deserve to live Fiza, to experience every good thing this life has to offer, to have every opportunity"._

It may have been just a dream but Feruza still blushed at Elijah's unexpected compliments. No one had ever spoken to her in such a manner, of course she was used to the brash, flighty catcalls and comments muttered by the various boys in her neighborhood. Worse, he was still holding her hands which definitely caused her to feel sensations she normally never felt.

Finally he released her hands, urging her to rest and assuring her that she was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Readers/Followers, my fanfic does not strictly follow any of TVD episodes. Be warned, Elijah come across a stalkerish in this chapter. I hope there are some who enjoy reading my fic as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Chapter 12**

Feruza awakened to find herself alone in 'her' room; Elijah she presumed had returned to whatever it is Original vampires did. Her body had recovered though her ankle was bound. Physically there weren't much damage but emotionally she felt she had been through a tsunami.

The events of the previous day were still fresh in her memory and it was only now she realized the close call she had with Jorge. She assumed that it was Marta who had cared for her and changed her. She rose, gingerly placing her wounded ankle on the floor.

Unexpectedly a brisque knock sounded on the door, whoever it was patience was not their strong suit as the door opened. None other than Elijah himself, strolling in following by an elderly lady holding a breakfast tray.

_**Elijah**_

"_Fiza, how are you feeling? _

His eyes bored into hers as if reassuring himself. Giving him a half smile, she nodded her head.

_**Elijah**_

"Fiza, this is Mrs Sanders my housekeeper, she's here to help you. You need to rest Fiza, you've been through a tremendous ordeal and your ankle needs to heal.

I have some matters to attend to but I will be back this evening. We can dine together this evening if you are up to it.

Fiza, Alan and Mark are my trusted security detail and they will be monitoring the house and grounds; they will not bother you. Can I trust you Fiza?"

_**Fiza**_

"Even I wanted to Elijah, where could I run to? Yes, you can trust me to remain as your 'guest'."

She didn't mean to be so snide but she was damned if she was going to act like she was on a holiday. Elijah certainly didn't hide his displeasure by the way he nodded his head and left without so much as a goodbye in her direction.

She sighed and looked up as Mrs Sanders gently laid the tray across her lap. She wondered if he had compelled Mrs Sanders or was she in fact one of 'them'. A buxom lady in her fifties, her silver white short shorn hair gleaming, she had a welcoming look about her and certainly looked more approachable than the flawless marta.

_**Mrs Sanders **_

"Feruza, may I call you Feruza? That's such a pretty name. Mr Mikaelson told me that you're from Bulgaria and its' such a shame about your accident. That's why Mr Mikaelson brought me here, to help you. Don't be so shy now, just call me when you need help with your bath, you need to rest that ankle.

I'll be back later to clear your tray dear, call me if you need anything."

_**Feruza**_

"_Thank you Mizzez Saanders." _

Truthfully, she was hungry despite all that had happened earlier. She leisurely finished her breakfast, her mind was cluttered as her thoughts flitted from her ordeal to her dream session with Elijah as she dubbed it.

He had sounded so genuinely concerned about her she mused, but still what about what bashta or rather the intrepid Petrova had recorded regarding him and Klaus. Cold-blooded, merciless predators without a conscience, after all poor Katerina had run for 500 years from him despite his infatuation with her.

She didn't know what was worse, Jorge or a terrifying Elijah in all his vampiric glory. One thing she knew, in future it would be best to tread very lightly with one Elijah Mikaelson.

She winced as she forced herself to get up from her very comfy bed. Again with the scanty nightwear, she grumbled to herself. As if on cue, there was a light knock on her door.

Well Elijah was certainly efficient, after helping her with her bath; Mrs Sanders had produced a walking stick for her use. Mrs Sanders was cordial enough but how did one ask if she was a member of the undead? Feruza had even asked if she could help with the chores but Mrs Sanders had breezily waved her off telling her to rest.

So much time on her hands that it was driving her crazy. There was no peace to be found as she kept thinking about Klaus and other bogeymen threatening her life. Marta had vanished overnight though she rarely sought Feruza's company; she had a way of making her presence known.

It was back to the study for Feruza, to peruse the well-worn, treasured copies of the written word. A bit of luck as Elijah had probably forgotten to clear his desk, strewn across were pictures of her, was it her or other doppelgangers. She snatched the 2 hardcover files, _Elena Gilbert – Mystic Falls_, _Feruza Rayna Petrova – Elhovo, Yamlo_. So Elena was only 18 when she was transformed into a Vampire. He was meticulous in his notes, almost clinical as it even listed down the number of scars on Elena's body. Elena's fickleness to choose between her 2 loves as he called it. Of course nothing compared to what was written about Feruza; nothing was sacred. Bashta's drunken bouts, Hristo's numerous "visits" to the police station, her bad exam results and her 'inability' to have romantic relationships, all there in black and white.

She fumed, both she and Elena were nothing but specimens under a microscope. Original or not, he deserved more than a tongue lashing. In the first place, what did he really know them?

With the ever helpful Mrs Sanders, Feruza wore a simple white sundress besides she wasn't the type to stand on ceremony. She had insisted on having a simple dinner in the overly large kitchen and really since when did vampires dine on normal food anyway?

_**Elijah**_

"_I'm surprised Feruza, I didn't expect to have the pleasure of your company tonite!"_

Feruza gulped, he called her Feruza; definitely not a good sign. He was probably still miffed about this morning. She was already quaking in her shoes, his eyes were trained on her and there was nothing remotely reassuring in his face. Well he was the culprit not her.

_**Feruza**_

"_Mr Mikelsan, I'm not here to have DINNER with you. I don't have dinners with men who have strange fetishes like YOURSELF". Tell me Mr Mikelsan, are there hidden cameras or listening devices around this house to further observe me?_

Regretfully, diplomacy was never Feruza's strong suit, her hands weaving an intricate pattern as she waved them around in Elijah's face no less. Oddly, Elijah wasn't in the least bit phased as he sat himself down comfortably.

Feruza sighed and dropped herself down onto the nearest chair. She felt as if all her energy had been sucked out of her. Chest heaving, breathless; she grabbed the glass of water out of Elijah's hand.

_**Elijah**_

"_Well Fiza, I hope you feel much better now that you've got that of your chest, by the way have you heard, curiosity always kills the cat."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Readers, not a very exciting chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 13**

Nearly choking on her glass of water; Feruza stared at him. She was in trouble now. He however had a wide smirk on his face as his eyes gleamed at her.

_**Elijah**_

"_SO Fiza, were you looking for something specific, do tell. Or did you find something that upset you Fiza? _

_**Feruza**_

"_Yes ELIJAH, is it really necessary for you to poke, pry and dissect our lives for your reading pleasure? YOU have no right to invade my privacy! Are you some sort of peeping tom?_

_**Elijah**_

"_Don't try my patience Feruza, I do not have to explain myself to you. It is enough that you understand the lengths I've gone to, to keep you and your family safe. For a woman of 25, you are singularly daft and remarkably naïve. In that respect I can say that you Elena and Katerina are poles apart. _

_Now much as I would like to indulge you, my time is best utilized elsewhere. Good Night Feruza"._

Under her breath, Feruza cursed the Original using every swear word she could think of. She sighed knowing that she had already lost the battle. He was Vampire and these Vampires all had an incurable ailment; believing that they were Godlike in this existence.

Now Feruza really felt despondent, he would probably avoid her like the plague now, not that she needed his company of course. Other than Mrs Sanders, she was alone.

She had retired to her room immediately after finishing her dinner. What else was there to do other than watch TV and using the study was out of the question. After a few hours of rolling around trying to entice Mr Sandman, she had finally fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

It was the discreet knocking that finally woke her. Mrs Sanders right on time with her breakfast tray. She thanked her and assured her that she would call if she needed help with her ankle which surprisingly was healing quite well.

Feruza was dismayed to find the study locked although truthfully she had quite expected it in the light of her argument with Elijah. Miserable, petty supercilious peeping tom of a Vampire cursed Feruza as she wandered down the halls of her beautiful prison, her eyes latched onto to a side door that led to a terrace surrounded by the most eye-catching shrubbery, definitely something out of a home and garden magazine.

Feruza wasn't a plant person per se but even she couldn't deny herself the opportunity to 'smell the roses'. There was something infinitely soothing touching the lovely petals around her. Only once had she seen Elijah's security detail as he called it, the said person preferred to remain anonymous as he had ignored her shy smile and nod at him.

Feruza didn't know how long she had been there, only returning indoors when her relentless stomach reminded her to eat. Lunch was a solitary affair and she hurriedly returned to her little spot, not too far away from the English style terrace but enough to give her some measure of seclusion as she lay on the carpet like grass with bashta's journal.

Presumably she had fallen asleep but hastily sprang up to see herself covered with a rainbow of flower petals. Her eyes scanned the area furiously seeking the culprit. Whoever it was had long gone leaving Feruza quite perturbed.

Mrs Sanders had assured her that aside from her, Elijah who was noticeably absent and security who advised to remain within specific parameters from the house; none were allowed within the house itself. Not wanting an interrogation by that specimen Elijah, Feruza had kept the incident to herself.

She actually giggled to herself imagining Elijah strewing flowers over her. The idea was just too bizarre; such acts would be beneath him. Her heart soared just a wee bit at the strange but oh so romantic gesture. In a way, she was glad that Elijah had stayed away from her; she made it easy for him as well; confining herself to her room when he returned.

She returned to her 'spot' hoping to catch a glimpse of the prankster but after 2 days she failed to see anything. Call it 3rd time lucky or as they say third time's the charm; Feruza was napping, she couldn't help it after having 3 servings at lunch. She had barely shut her eyes when she felt a shower of petals over her. Eyes and mouth wide open, petals rained on her; Feruza desperately spat as a few had lodged itself in her mouth, her fingers running through her hair. Someone was laughing at her now, a full throaty bellow of a laugh.

Blushing heatedly, she looked up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not too corny I hope! I'm really bad at descriptions so please do excuse my sad attempt.**

**Reminder: I OWN nothing except Feruza, Mrs Sanders..**

**Chapter 14**

Feruza scowled on seeing the perpetrator grinning widely at her over the bush. Inspite of her irritation, she couldn't help noticing the grin belonged to a very attractive angular shaped face, enviably long blonde eyelashes framing a pair of eyes best described between blue and gray and for shame kissable lips that just enticed. Head capped with a tangle of deep blonde wavy streaks that was almost a caramel coloured shade in certain lights. A pity only the head was visible from where he leaned, she would have loved to have seen the whole package.

_**Mystery Man**_

"_Oh perchance, did I disturb your sleep, my sleeping beauty?"_

Feruza blinked, blankly staring at him as she tried her best to understand him. He spoke differently from the few she had met here. She may not have understood him fully but no doubt in her mind that he was enjoying a joke at her expense.

_**Feruza**_

"Who are you…, why are you here…..?"

_**Mystery Man**_

"Ah sleeping beauty, forgive me I couldn't help myself.

_**Feruza**_

"_You, you, I don't understand what you are saying, I shall call for help if you do not identify yourself"._

_**Mystery Man (switching to Bulgarian now)**_

"прекрасна едно _(lovely one), would you have us parted so soon? Call me Niko my beauty"._

_**Feruza**_

"_Why, why did you litter me with flowers"?_

_**Niko**_

"_Why not my beauty? You deserve to have roses beneath your lovely feet. How else should I awaken a sleeping beauty, I don't think we know each other long enough for a kiss…."_

_**Feruza**_

"_You are making fun of me Niko! Why are you here?"_

_**Niko**_

"_Are you asking me why I'm here with you or why I'm here?"_

_**Feruza**_

"_Niko, who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_**Niko**_

"_Sweetheart, I work for the Original, just one of his many "employees"._

_**Feruza**_

"_Then how come I haven't seen you before and why hasn't Mrs Sanders ever mentioned you"?_

_**Niko (Holding up his hands in mock surrender)**_

"_Please at least tell me your name before you condemn me"._

_**Feruza**_

"_Feruza, my name is Feruza and that's all I'm telling you for now"._

_**Niko**_

"_Feruza, a beautiful name befitting a beautiful lady, I'm sorry Feruza I know I shouldn't be here, we're not allowed within the house compound but I, I saw you from afar and you're too irresistible my beauty. I had to find out who you are"._

Feruza frowned, he had a way with words and was probably so used to getting his way. Looks, charm, what else did this garden stalking romeo possess? but despite her misgivings Feruza was swayed. Between Mrs Sanders politically correct social graces and Elijah's standoffishness; Niko was a breath of fresh air. She was an idiot if she believed him but for now she would allow herself to be entertained. Besides what harm could he do?

_**Feruza**_

"_Are you from Bulgaria too?"_

_**Niko**_

"_No sweetheart, I learned to speak Bulgarian during my travels and it came in handy when Elijah my employer had a vacancy. So here I am. _

"_But sweetheart, what are YOU doing here, are you a friend of Elijah's?"_

_**Feruza**_

"_NOOOOOO, Elijah isn't my friend; I'm here on a business matter."_

_**Niko**_

"_Well, you must be very important to him sweetheart! I've never seen such tight security"._

_**Feruza**_

"_Oh so that's why you peltered me with flowers, because you wanted to see how important I am?"_

_**Niko (grinning widely)**_

"_No my love, I couldn't very well leave a ravishing beauty like you all alone. You looked so lonely, a princess locked up by the evil ogre."_

_**Feruza**_

"_Niko, can I ask you something; what exactly do you do for Elijah?"_

_**Niko**_

"_Sweet Feruza, there are lots of things I would like to tell you but. I have to go now. Can we meet tomorrow my love, I'll be waiting? I don't want to lose you now that I've found you! Feruza, please don't tell anyone that you've seen me, I don't want lose my job."_

Feruza sighed, knowing he wasn't going to answer any of her questions now. He was an enigma, being a scrumptious eye-candy didn't help either. At least she had someone to talk to but she had to be careful, Elijah's warning was ever present in her mind.

She had a spring to her step and a sudden warmth engulf her as she went in to get ready for dinner. It wasn't every day she got literally rained with flowers by a gorgeous looking man.

She dined alone, no surprise there but her mind was busy. Perhaps Niko could help her but she had to be careful of his intentions. All that glittered wasn't always gold but still Feruza's dreams that night were occupied by her and a mischievous blonde man peppering her with kisses.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reminder : I don't own any of the characters from TVD. The characters are just too **

** scrumptious to ignore. Only Feruza and Mrs Sanders are my own creation. I **

** currently ship Elejah, E/K, Kalijah and sorry you will never find me shipping **

** Klaroline; my opinion Klaus needs somebody of epic proportions. Tyler and **

** Caroline are meant for each other.**

** Writing is my escapism. I cant' make anyone like my stories but if you do that's **

** A big plus for me. **

**I don't speak or understand Bulgarian, please excuse my mistakes. This is purely fan-fiction. **

**Chapter 15**

Something to look forward to thought Feruza as she took her time getting ready that morning. She was anxious to meet Niko not just to see him but she now had a chance at maybe escaping the prison she was in. She had taken extra care with her appearance even prompting Mrs Sanders to comment on how lovely she looked that morning.

She didn't have much to do which made it more excruciating waiting for the time to pass. After a quick lunch, she made her way back to her usual spot but she was too keyed up as she waited for Niko. She kept mentally reminding and berating herself, she should not put too much hope or trust on Niko; what were his intentions and besides he had been extremely vague about himself as well. Feruza knew her life was in danger; so far Klaus was after her but who else? She didn't really trust Elijah either, after all he was an original and Klaus was his _"brother"_. She was a pawn in a game that had been going on far longer, way before she had even been born.

The intense pressure and loneliness was killing her; who to trust, what was going to happen to her, would she even survive? Out of desperation, she clung to Niko probably her only lifeline.

The weather had chilled considerably causing Feruza to tremble slightly in her spaghetti strap sundress although the dress itself flattered her immensely. She had almost given up when she felt 2 arms circle her from the back. Niko's warm breath teasing her ear as he whispered _"Zdravei _прекрасна едно".

She turned around in his arms greeting him, he had the same mischievous look on his face again. Instead of releasing her, his arms tightened around her.

_**Niko**_

"_Why the long face beauty? Did you miss me?_

_**Feruza**_

"_Nikoooo, we barely know each other and you allow yourself too many liberties with me __**(struggling out of his arms**__)._

_**Niko**_

"_So you're unhappy to see me? Shall I leave then?_

_**Feruza**_

_Nikoooo! Stop teasing me, can we at least talk?_

_**Niko**_

"_I can think of much more pleasant ways to spend time with you love, but if you want to talk, lets' talk". _

_**Feruza**_

"_Niko, you havent' told me anything about yourself except that you work for Elijah. What do you do for him, Where are you from Niko, you don't even speak like an Amerikan plus I don't even know if Niko is your real name?_

_**Niko**_

"_Whoa Feruza, Nicholas Smith aka Niko at your service formerly of Surrey, England sweetheart! As for Elijah, you could say that I'm his foot soldier (__**grinning wickedly**__)."_

_**Feruza**_

"_I, I, I'm not sure I believe you Niko or Nicholas, whoever you are. Besides I'm NOT your sweetheart. I'm sure you call every girl that catches your eye, sweetheart"._

_**Niko**_

"_You will be soon love". (__**pulling Feruza back into his arms**__)_

_**Niko**_

"_Feruza, I just want to get to know you, I swear I'll keep my hands to myself from now onwards unless you want me to…."_

_**Feruza**_

"_Niko, if you work for Elijah; wont he be looking for you; aren't you afraid of being caught slacking on the job"?_

_**Niko**_

"_Ah, Master Elijah the Original isn't here right now but I would gladly risk my life to have a moment with you love."_

_**Feruza**_

"_There you go again, do you seriously think I'll fall for your nonsense?"_

_**Niko**_

"_Feruza, I was drawn to you the first time I saw you and don't tell me you don't even like me a teeny bit?"_

_**Feruza**_

"_You are a rascal Niko, my maika…. She warned me about boys like you"._

_**Niko**_

"_Feruza, I wont' do anything that YOU don't want me to do to you. Tell me about your maika, tell me about yourself my lady of mystery."_

Feruza allowed herself to relax in Niko's arms as she gave him the bare details of her life, he made her feel safe although her voice of conscience would not leave her alone. His strong arms and there were strong held her close against his chest, his chin resting on her head. Just for a moment it felt as if every burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

_**Niko**_

"_Sweetheart, I have to leave now but I'll be back soon if not tomorrow the day after, I swear to you. I wont' let you go now that I've found you, love."_

_**Feruza**_

"_Again with the flowery words Niko….., I'll see you when I see Niko, take care."_

Before Feruza could step out of his arms, 2 hands held her head close to his as his mouth swooped down on hers, his tongue battling for entry. Never had Feruza been kissed that way, wait she had never been kissed period!

Face flushed, lips swollen, heavy breathing, Feruza stood a full 5 minutes just recollecting the entire scene. If that's what kissing was with Niko, she didn't want it to stop.

She walked back into the house, her fingers lightly touching her lips as if to be certain that the kiss had taken place. She told herself that she would not let him kiss her again, it was just too dangerous for her that is.

**Authors Note:**

To anyone reading - I'm sure many of you have guessed the identity of NIKO. He may come across as OOC but I don't think so. As they say, all shall be revealed soon enough. Enjoy, read or don't read but I'm beginning to feel very lonely here so feedback is nice.

This is an Elijah/Klaus story so both characters are featured prominently. As for romantic interest, OF COURSE there's one but I haven't decided on whom yet. My muse is being wicked.

Hasta La Vista, Ciao, Sayonara and Goodbye for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec own TV not me. Only Feruza belongs to me.**

**Chapter 16**

25 didn't mean that she had gained a whole lot of experience romantically, she didn't shun the attention but the situation at home had overrun everything else in her life. Her mother's traditional upbringing didn't help, maika had been afraid that she would lose Feruza as well.

If only, she sighed, no use contemplating the words if only. What happened, happened. Nothing was going to change it. Thinking of Niko, a smile lighted up her face; he was a rogue, a cute one though. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

As the days before, Feruza spent a considerable time dolling herself up; something she loath to do in the past. Shunning her traditional jeans and T-shirts; she opted for a rather low-necked knee length dress with cap sleeves, chiffony deep pink with large maroon coloured roses splashed all over, a flowy piece that hugged her frame. At least Marta had good taste.

She sprayed the expensive perfume liberally on herself all the while repeating her personal mantra of not allowing Niko to bamboozle her. Hopefully he turned up as she had waited anxiously for 2 days.

Mrs Sanders rarely bothered her except for the usual courtesies but Feruza was cautious, there was an air of speculation when she spoke to her recently. The fault lay with Feruza of course, her sudden change in attire, the air of excitement she unconsciously exuded despite her trying to maintain a nonchalant attitude. As for Elijah, he religiously kept out of her way, only returning late in the night but she assumed that Mrs Sanders kept him updated on Feruza's activities.

No matter she would have to be extra careful. As customary, Feruza waited in her spot casually thumbing through various magazines supplied by Mrs Sanders. She had finally averted her mind off Niko when he appeared in front of her without warning.

_**Feruza **_

"_How did you do that Niko?"_

_**Niko **_

"_Do what _прекрасна едно"

_**Feruza**_

"_Never mind Niko, how have you been?_

_**Niko**_

"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder my Bulgarian beauty (hurriedly planting a kiss on her unsuspecting lips)."_

Feruza blushed, the colour on her cheeks matching her dress as Niko held on to her tightly.

_**Niko**_

"_We should talk my lady"._

_**Feruza**_

"_Nowww… you want to talk!"_

_**Niko**_

"_Tell me the truth Feruza, are you and Elijah involved?"_

_**Feruza**_

"_Involved Niko, what are you asking me?"_

_**Niko**_

"_Are you sleeping with Elijah, Feruza and don't lie to me?"_

Feruza stiffened, she knew what he implied but it still rankled

_**Feruza**_

"_My relationship with Elijah does not concern you Niko but to set the record straight, there is nothing between us. He is helping me with a….. certain matter."_

_**Niko**_

"_Forgive me Feruza but you must be careful, you know what he is, don't you? He is not to be trusted my sweet. He would end your life instantly if it suited him."_

_**Feruza**_

"_How come you know so much about Vampires, Niko? and if Elijah's so dangerous, why are YOU working for him?"_

_**Niko**_

"_Not all Vampires are alike love, besides I can take care of myself. Its' you that I'm worried about; a lovely thing like you surrounded by a houseful of vampires. _

_**Feruza**_

"_Elijah has never hurt me so far Niko, he..he…he's been quite kind to me."_

_**Niko**_

"_Feruza __**(his hands holding her head to his forehead**__), promise me you'll be careful sweetheart. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."_

_**Feruza **_

"_Niko __**(pulling herself away from him)**__, I hardly know you as well. You're as much a mystery to me as Elijah is, how do I know what you're up to? You pop in and pop out as you like and besides isn't SMITH a name practically every amerikan or Engeelish person has?"_

_**Niko**_

"_Are you mad at me Feruza? I'm only thinking of your safety my dear."_

Niko was a sly one thought Feruza, whilst talking he had inched himself closer and closer to her until he had her tight in his grasp. His scent, the feel of his body had a way of upending her literally. His lips had conveniently strayed to the side of her neck working its way down to just above her bosom.

_**Feruza**_

"_Niko, Niko, what are ah ah… what are you….doing to me?"_

_**Niko**_

_**(Chuckling), "**__All the better to eat you said the big bad wolf to little red riding hood."_

_**Niko**_

"_Feruza, I need to leave now love but we will TALK soon."_

Niko had gone as swiftly as he had come leaving a very flushed, hot and bothered Feruza. She didn't expect Mrs Sanders and Elijah to appear a few moments later. She blushed all the more as Elijah's eyes bored into hers definitely not missing her agitated state.

_**Elijah**_

"_Are you alright Fiza, you looked flushed."_

In a blink of an eye, Elijah's hand was on the small of her back gently steering her. He led them both to a small room but in Elijah's house, nothing was simple. The room tastefully and intimately decorated with a baby grand strategically placed in front of the long French windows. Seating herself, Feruza waited, her heart beating pitter patter.

Elijah continued to look at her and to an observer it would seem that he was being very careful on what he was about to say. He walked gracefully to stand before her.

_**Elijah**_

"_Feruza…, Fiza, I apologise for my behaviour the other day; I should have been more understanding knowing how distressing all this is for you. _

_Please forgive me Fiza."_

Feruza nodded her head as she looked up at him.

_**Elijah**_

"_Thank you Fiza and may I say…you…you look exceptionally lovely today. I'm glad you've recovered. _

_But we have more important things to discuss! My brother Klaus is in the vicinity and I suspect that he has learned of you, Fiza… Your existence is his only incentive to come back here. _

_I need you to trust me more than ever Fiza and you need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. _

With that, Elijah cupped her face with his 2 hands kissing her forehead lightly.

_**Elijah**_

_It will all be over soon Fiza…._


	17. Chapter 17

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec own TV not me. Only Feruza, Mrs Sanders, Shara and Furat belong to me. **

**Chapter 17**

Elijah definitely seemed more upbeat than the last time she saw him. The unexpected peck on her forehead and he was off, leaving Feruza alone to sift through her thoughts.

The dreaded Klaus in the vicinity, just thinking of him made her tremble with fear. Her old life in _Elhovo_ seemed like a lifetime ago. She smiled cynically as she remembered the days when all she had to worry about was the rent, her mother and Hristo. Even Shara and Furat's vicious politicking seemed inconsequential compared to what she was facing now.

Now she was fighting for her life and except for Klaus; the rest were nameless enemies. Elijah said they would have to move but to where? She might not get a chance to speak to Niko. Niko, he played on her vanity, his extravagant compliments and his expert 'touches'; however this is what made her wary of him. If Niko was playing her, to what end?

So lost in her thoughts, she hardly heard the knocks on her door. Startled she opened the door to find Elijah waiting for her to join him for dinner. She smiled as she followed him.

One thing about Elijah was that he was faultless in his manners and his appearance, she felt slightly embarrassed as she had completely forgotten about dinner and hadn't changed since earlier.

Elijah led her to her seat and occupied his usual place facing her. Mrs Sanders who was absent as usual had certainly outdone herself this time.

_**Elijah**__ : "Fiza, thank you for joining me this evening." _

_**Fiza**__ : "I'm sorry Elijah, I forgot the time. I hope its ok, I didn't change for _

_ dinner."_

_**Elijah**__ : "Didn't I say you look lovely as you are Fiza."_

_**Fiza**__ : "Thank you Elijah"._

_**Elijah**__: "Fiza, I hope you will allow me to explain….. I know it upset you _

_ seeing the files I compiled on both you and Elena. _

_ I've lived a very long life of solitude, its' not an excuse Fiza but I've _

_ become very clinical and reserved when it comes to humans. Sometimes I'm ashamed to say that I can be overbearing and pompous; at least that's _

_ what Bekah says."_

_**Fiza**__ : "Bekah…...? Is she….."_

_**Elijah**__ : "Rebekah, she's my 'little' sister. You will meet her soon enough along _

_ with Kol". (__**smirking**__) _

_**Fiza**__ : "I…I thought your brothers and sisters were dead!" _

_**Elijah**__ : " My oldest brother Finn and his wife Sage are dead now but the rest _

_ were daggered, temporary death but that's a story for another day. Don't _

_ worry Fiza, I've warned them to be on their best behaviour around You, _

_ but Kol, my youngest brother can be a handful especially around lovely _

_ ladies like yourself. _

_ My sister Bekah is impulsive and hot-tempered, not a good combination _

_ for a vampire and I'm afraid she isn't fond of any of the dopplegangers_

_ so I advise you to limit your interaction with her. I've asked their help to _

_ protect you from Klaus. _

_ Anyway I digress, what I need to say is that in trying to stay one step _

_ ahead of Klaus; I've used questionable methods to achieve my objectives. _

_ The innocent are always the casualties of our painful conflicts. _

_ The information on both you and Elena are vital in my preparation _

_ against Klaus and trust me he probably has a larger dossier on you. My _

_ brother does not take prisoners Fiza, he is the monster in your closet, _

_ under your bed and in your worst nightmares!_

_ Fiza, I want to you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Don't _

_ hesitate to ask or come to me." _

_**Fiza**__ : "Thank you Elijah."_

_**Elijah : "**__Now Fiza, tell me what caused you to be so flustered earlier this _

_ evening? Did Mrs Sanders say something….. or did something upset _

_ you?"_

_**Fiza : **__"It…it was really nothing… Elijah, just a bad dream….. I fell asleep."_

_**Elijah :**__ "Yes, I'm glad that you've found a place to be comfortable in; I myself enjoy walking in the gardens, I find it peaceful and calming. I'm sorry _

_ Fiza that you're still having bad dreams but I can help you with that if you _

_ let me. Its' your choice Fiza…" **(Elijah looks at her expectantly)**_

_**Fiza : **__"It's alright Elijah, I need to cope with it myself."_

_**Elijah :**__ "Fiza, forgive me if I'm being intrusive but there's no harm in asking for _

_ help, you don't have to be strong all the time. It's alright to lean on _

_ others. _

_ You deserve to be loved Fiza.(__**Fiza**__**blushing furiously**__). I'm curious, isn't _

_ there or wasn't there anyone that you 'liked'? A beautiful girl like you is never short of admirers and trust me I've known ALL the dopplegangers. Their beauty is both a blessing and a curse."_

_**Fiza :**__ "You speak of love Elijah but what about yourself." _

_**Elijah :**__ "Perhaps love was never meant for the likes of us…..; most of the time _

_ love is a weakness. Although Bekah doesn't let it stop her from chasing _

_ something so elusive, I've avoided it simply because it's a distraction, a _

_ weapon my enemies would use against us. _

_ There are of course exceptions to the rule, I know of many Vampires _

_ fortunate enough to find their soul-mates either human or vampire. _

_**Fiza :**__ "But you love your family don't you…?"_

_**Elijah : **__"We are kin, blood of blood and WE are the Originals. Love… can be _

_ excruciating and exhilarating for Vampires, Fiza." _

_**Fiza : **__"You must despise US humans for falling in love then!" _

_**Elijah : **__"On the contrary, I think those who choose to love are extremely brave, to _

_ risk everything, sometimes their lives. To endure heartbreak, pain, such foolhardiness for something so intangible…. _

_ Which brings us back to you Fiza, a Petrova doppelganger is never alone _

_ and there must have been someone….."_

_**Fiza :**__ "NO Elijah, there was never anyone….. perhaps as the last doppelganger _

_ I'm fated to be alone, to be a.. a...a. spinster."_

_**Elijah : **__(__**Grinning widely**__). "Fiza, the chances of that happening is as improbable _

_ as it sounds. Its' your destiny Fiza, but for your sake I hope the Petrova _

_ curse is lifted, maybe you will marry and have children. However I can _

_ assure you that even as Vampires, the Petrova women are still desirable _

_ and in hot pursuit by love-struck males, just look at Katerina and Elena."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec own TV not me. Only Feruza, maika, Hristo, Mrs Sanders, Shara and Furat belong to me. For anyone who's reading, I realize my boo boo – sorry I keep forgetting to maintain Feruza instead of Fiza for the dialogue sessions.**

**Chapter 18**

_**Fiza :**__ "You are making fun of me Elijah….. ."_

_**Elijah :**__ "Not at all Fiza, I'm just puzzled unless your preference is for the other _

_ sex…." _

Poor Feruza, she could hardly contain the crimson rush that spread over her cheeks, she was blushing and squirming a lot these days. His eyes gleamed, his ever present smirk that she wished she could wipe off. He and Niko both be-devilled her, a teasing Elijah was something new to behold though she could see the difference in him as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off.

_**Fiza **__: "Well you tell me then since you seem to have all the facts about my _

_ personal life."_

_**Elijah : **__"I see nothing wrong Fiza, if that's your choice." (__**Deadpan look on his**_

_** face**)_

_**Fiza :**__ "In that case, you'll never know will you? Besides I'm surprised a _

_ Pre-historic vampire like yourself wants to know about MY lovelife."_

_**Elijah :**__ (__**Laughing**__) "I'm not that old Fiza, just a 1000 years old and I'm very _

_ Interested, fascinated even especially when it concerns a Petrova _

_ doppelganger from the old country."_

_**Fiza :**__ "I'm not Tatia, Katerina or Elena and the sooner you realize that, the _

_ better."_

_**Elijah :**__ "I'm sorry if I've offended you Fiza but YOU are nothing like Tatia or the _

_ recent dopplegangers as I've told you before. Call it my insatiable _

_ curiosity." _

_**Fiza : **__"Can we talk about something else, if that's not too much trouble?"_

He relented, moving on to his family. Surprisingly he regaled her with stories of his family but carefully skimming the surface only. It was quite late when Elijah led her to room stopping at her door to drop a kiss on her hand and to say good night. All that was left was for Feruza was to have a quick change before dropping tiredly on her bed. What a day, a strange and eventful day.

She was worried as she waited, would Niko come especially with Elijah around. She had not expected him at breakfast but there he was accompanying her throughout her meal before he excused himself.

It was back to a solitary dinner that evening as Elijah was occupied and so was Niko it seemed as she had waited till twilight before going in. She hardly touched her dinner as she pondered, Elijah had reminded her in the morning that they may need to move at a moment's notice; what if she never got to see Niko.. would that be such a bad thing? Though she was unclear of Elijah's true motives, he seemed to be the safer bet. He had even promised her that she could talk to maika over the webcam once they moved to the new place. Besides he seemed more 'human', if she could use such a word on him. Still a part of her longed for Niko.

Hoping against hope, Feruza stood by the patio doors looking out onto the garden cloaked by darkness as if in effort to conjure up Niko. She sighed as she settled in her bed.

How did she wind up back at the patio and in Niko's arms no less? Holding her from her back, his hands clasped her waist tightly, his breath hot at her neck.

_**Feruza **__ : "Nikooo! What, how, are you here, how am I here?"_

_**Niko : **__"Shhhhhhh lovely one, I've missed you, DID you miss me?"_

_**Feruza **__ : "Of course I missed you, but Niko, I need to tell you something _

_ really important."_

_**Niko **__ : "Later…..sweetheart."_

Feruza was surprised or rather shocked would be a better word at Niko's passionate kisses, she could hardly breathe as he devoured her. Blissfully unaware, Niko had maneuvered both of them down to the plush carpet grass and was slowly easing her nightgown off her. She would be lying if she didn't admit that Niko was starting a slow but sure flame in her, his touches left her a quivering mass of nerves. The whole experience felt dreamlike, the grass she was lying on didn't feel like the one she was used to; it was too quiet and she had just gone to bed yet now she was allowing Niko to have his way with her?

Alarmed she rolled away from Niko as some part of her brain seemed to send out warning bells.

_**Feruza**__ : "Stop Niko, for heaven's sake stop."_

_**Niko**__ : "Feruza, there's nothing to be afraid of, you want this as much as _

_ I do."_

_**Feruza **__ : "Enough Niko, I just went to sleep so how come I'm here! This _

_ can't be happening, if this is a dream, why is it so real?"_

_**Niko**__ : "Oh…. Perhaps you prefer Elijah's touches…?"_

_**Feruza **__ : "Niko be serious…I haven't seen you for DAYS, suddenly you _

_ turn up….. in my dream…and and we are almost… . God _

_ help me Niko! you're one of them aren't you?"_

_**Niko**__ : "There are stranger things in life than what you can see Feruza." _

Feruza leaped from her bed screaming out Niko's name, it took only a second before her door burst open. Elijah lifted her from the floor and holding her tight in his arms; he kept calling her.

_**Elijah **__ : "Fiza what happened, what's wrong, tell me what's wrong?"_

Feruza took a deep breath before she looked at Elijah, trying to compose herself but even a one-eyed jack could tell that she wasn't fine….

_**Feruza **__ : "I..I…I….I'm ok, (Whispering) it was just a bad dream…"_

_**Elijah **__ : "That's what you keep telling me Fiza but how long has this been _

_ Going on? Who is NIKO? You were screaming his name… let me _

_ help you Fiza!"_

Feruza burst into tears, truly she didn't know what to do. Niko she suspected, was a Vampire like Elijah. It explained so many things, his sudden appearances and vanishing acts, his evasiveness etc. How could she have been fooled so easily? She sobbed into Elijah's shirt. Elijah's arms tightened around her as he moved both of them to her bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A great big hug to all those who have reviewed. THANK YOU.**

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec own TVD not me. Only Feruza, Maika, Hristo, Mrs Sanders, Shara and Furat belong to me. For anyone who's reading, I apologise for the spelling, grammatical errors or any inconsistencies. I do my best to proof read before posting, not an excuse I know but I do aim to improve.**

**Chapter 19**

Her hysterical crying fit led to Elijah literally forcing a large dose of brandy down her throat and compelling her to a deep sleep. By the time she awakened it was already late afternoon and despite her deep slumber, she still suffered from the after effects of her crying fit.

She sighed miserably, these days all she did was cry. She was beginning to act like some lovelorn heroine from a soap opera. Thinking of Niko, her heart rate sped up not from excitement unfortunately but more out of fear. She could kick herself at how stupid she had been. Elijah being an Original Vampire would definitely have vampires working for him.

She headed for the kitchen keeping her fingers crossed that she would be alone today.

_**Mrs Sanders : **__"Feruza, child are you feeling better? Mr Mikaelson was so _

_ worried about you."_

_**Feruza : "**__I am much better Meesses Saanders. Thank you."_

_**Mrs Sanders :**__ "I've made some sandwiches, I've got some soup, let me just warm _

_ it up for you. Sit down child. Oh, let me just call Mr Mikaelson."_

_**Feruza **__ : "no, no meesses sanders, please, please don't I….I….I….don't _

_ want to disturb him."_

_**Mrs Sanders :**__ "Do you know how worried Mr Mikaelson is about you?He _

_ hardly left your side the whole night. Sorry my dear, but I have my _

_ instructions." _

This is one battle she would definitely lose she thought. Plus the look on Mrs Sanders just added to her guilt. Most of Elijah's employees were more like his soldiers except for Niko. Niko and his peter pan pesona which she suspected hid other layers of his personality. His intensity and anger in their dream state had scared her to death not to mention his fixation on her and Elijah being an item.

Further musings were cut short when Elijah appeared in the seat opposite her and from his dour look, he was none too happy with her.

_**Elijah : **__"Are you alright now Fiza?"_

_**Feruza :**__ "I'm so sorry Elijah, I'm not a crybaby nor am I usually so _

_ helpless. I'm so embarrassed, I've caused you to too much trouble. _

_**Elijah : **__"Fiza, I would never turn you away, I'm here to help you as much _

_ as possible but yet you hide from me, you don't trust me to protect _

_ you…so we are back to where we started…."_

_**Feruza : "**__Please Elijah,… you don't understand…."._

_**Elijah **__ : "Then help me understand Fiza, who is Niko…. you kept on_

_ screaming his name? is he ….someone special….? You _

_ were hysterical last night, it was more than just a nightmare and I _

_ think this Niko is responsible."_

_**Feruza **__ : "How can I trust you Elijah, how can I trust anyone, I don't want _

_ to die Elijah, I don't want to be a blood slave to you or anyone _

_ else, I don't want to be a Vampire either. Just give me back my _

_ life, I beg you Elijah. Compel me to forget everything, I don't care, _

_ I just want to go back to the way things were..._

_ Can you really protect me Elijah, what about Elena? She's a _

_ Vampire because of your sister, you told me so yourself! I cant' _

_ take it anymore Elijah, kill me or drain me but I cant' take this _

_ torture from you and Ni…."_

_**Elijah **__: "__**Fiza**__…..! Who has dared to harm you?"_

_**Feruza **__: "I'm sorry Elijah…. I don't know what came over me."_

_ (**covering her face with her hands**)_

Elijah picked her up and once again Feruza found herself in the little drawing room. Inwardly she quaked as she looked at Elijah's stance, he was standing right in front of her with his arms folded.

_**Elijah **__ : "You will tell me the truth now Fiza!"_

_**Feruza **__ : "Elijah, I promise you there's nothing to tell, Niko is someone _

_ from home….it doesn't matter anymore. He has nothing to do _

_ with us, our situation. Please let it go, I just had a nightmare and _

_ it is expected isn't it, with what's going on, I'm surprised I don't _

_ have nightmares on a daily basis." _

_**Elijah **__: "Fiza, my patience is not limitless and I would advise you to be mindful. What happened to you in my absence? WHO has _

_ hurt you and how do you know Niko? You've never mentioned him _

_ before and who were you waiting for after dinner last night?"_

_**Mystery Man**__ : (__**Grinning from ear to ear**__) "Doppleganger No.3; is Master Elijah _

_**entering**__ being a bully…? Really master Elijah.. terrorizing a poor _

_ human and such a beautiful human too. How could you?"_

**Author's note**

Mystery man will be revealed in the next chapter. As for pairing, I really haven't decided or rather my muse hasn't. However rest assured Feruza is not going to be another Petrova that drives a wedge between 2 brothers. I'm trying my best to create a unique Petrova.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec own TVD not me. Only Feruza, Maika, Hristo, Mrs Sanders, Shara and Furat belong to me. **

**Chapter 20**

Saved! Whoever it was, it didn't matter, could have been the devil himself and Feruza would have been thankful. All Elijah's anger now shifted to the unwelcome visitor. Feruza turned slightly to get a better look at the 'intruder'and she gasped silently. This must be Elijah's brother, the 'wild' one; the Mikaelsons were certainly endowed with an abundance of good looks. Whereas Elijah had a certain warmth and calmness in his eyes when he wanted to of course, overall the youngish Mikaelson radiated danger and a devil-may-care look. His eyes had not wavered from looking at her since he barged in.

_**Elijah :**__ "Kol! You and Bekah are supposed to be at the safehouse."_

_**Kol**__ : "What brother and miss all the fun? Besides you need us to protect _

_ doppelganger and I'm here to help you. Bekah's at the safehouse"_

_**Elijah :**__ "I gave you a simple instruction KOl!"_

Well it seemed that Kol at least had no fear of his brother's wrath as he chuckled and whizzed over to Feruza's side.

_**Kol **_ **:** (_**grasping Feruza's hand and kissing it**_), "_I'm so pleased to meet _

_ you Feeza and don't worry I'll take extremely good care of you. _

_ Don't mind my brother, he's still a caveman at heart….."_

_**Elijah :**__ "Kol!"_

Despite her misgivings, Feruza was amused by Kol's antics. She wasn't fooled however Elijah's earlier warning still held firm in her mind.

_**Feruza :**__ "Zdravei Kol, my name is Feruza and YES, you may call me Fiza"._

_**Kol :**__ "Oh Fiza, we will get on famously together…"_

_**Elijah :**__ "KOL, Fiza is NOT here for your pleasure, now leave us."_

_**Kol :**__ "Fiza, I despair at my brother's rudeness but WE will definitely _

_ get to know each other better LATER. Oh and brother, it's good to _

_ see YOU too….."_

Looks like her brief respite was over as Elijah turned back to face her once Kol had vanished as speedily as he had appeared.

_**Elijah **__ : "I apologise for the interruption Fiza, as you can see that was _

_ My youngest brother, Kol. Fiza, its' my duty to caution you _

_ whether you wish to heed my words or not and despite your rather _

_ low opinion of me. Kol is the consummate trickster, his charm is _

_ his deadliest weapon AND he will not hesitate to DRAIN you dry _

_ on a whim. In that respect all my younger siblings are unified. To _

_ them Humans are irrelevant, disposable and weak. _

_**Feruza : **__"Please Elijah, don't be offended; I don't want to anger you or _

_ make you hate me. I…know that you're trying to help me. I _

_ know that you would never harm me on purpose. If only you knew _

_ how desperate I am to confide in you…. All this is a nightmare to _

_ me Elijah. I'm living in a NIGHTMARE."_

_**Elijah :**__ (__**Sighing, he gently held Fiza's face)**__ "Fiza, I'm here and when _

_ you're ready, I will listen but know this; I can't protect you if you _

_ don't trust me. _

_ ` I will see you later at dinner and FIZA, be careful especially with _

_ KOL!" _

She would never get used to their sudden exits, the way they appeared and disappeared was enough to give her a migraine. She lay back in the sofa, briefly closing her eyes. She felt as if she was on a perpetual roller-coaster. He said he would protect her yet he had the audacity to caution her against his own brother, the irony of it. He should be able to curb his own brother's behaviour after all. She wondered where the mini devil had gone to, not far she imagined as he was supposed to protect 'her'.

She wondered when they would be leaving for the 'safehouse'. Asking Niko for help was definitely out of the question though she wished she knew who he really was. There was just something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She had 2 carryalls packed ready and with nothing to do.

On impulse or perhaps the daredevil in her, Feruza put on a sleeveless V-necked stark white knee-length dress, a fitting bodice, the bottom of which was sheer chiffon that swirled just above her knees. Modest by all accounts to the observer but it was the back of the dress that made one look twice as it exposed her entire back ending at her waist.

She headed as usual for the kitchen only to be met by Mrs Sanders and informed that she was to dine with the Mikaelsons in the dining hall. Entering the opulent hall, she flushed as both Elijah and Kol stood up.

_**Kol :**__ "You outshine us Fiza, with your beauty"._

_**Elijah **__: "You are as beautiful as ever Fiza"_

_**Feruza:**__ "Thank you Elijah, Kol."_

Elijah was sitting at the head of the table which left Kol on his left and presumably Feruza on his right. Feruza was struggling to maintain her composure as Kol had not stopped staring at her since she sat down, a downright full grin on his silly face.

_**Kol :**__ "So Fizaaaa….. do you like Mystic Falls….?" _

_**Feruza**__: "Meestic Falls, what is Meestic Falls?"_

_**Kol :**__ "Fiza, didn't my brother tell you? We're in the hometown of the other _

_ doppelganger Elena, Mystic Falls! _

_**Feruza:**__ "I have not been anywhere Kol since I came to this house._

_**Kol :**__ "I will take you Fiza, anywhere you like."_

_**Elijah :**__ "KOL, Fiza's not going anywhere with you, do I need to remind you of _

_ our little discussion?!"_

_**Kol : **__"Spoilsport!" (__**Rolling**__**his eyes at Feruza and sighing loudly**__)_

_**Kol :**__ "Soooooo Fiza, do you like Vampires?"_

_**Feruza: "**__Vampires drink blood, vampires kill people____and vampire hate humans, _

_ how can I like a Vampire?**"**_

_**Kol : "**__Harsh Fiza harsh,____we don't kill ALL the time! Only sometimes."_

_**Feruza:**__ "So you kill when you feel you want to kill? When do you wish to KILL _

_ ME Kol?"_

_**Kol **__: "Don't worry Fiza I don't have immediate plans to kill you (__**grins gets **_

_** wider if possible**) we could do so much more together…."_

_**Elijah: **__ "KOL! Fiza, we need to leave by 8am tomorrow morning, have your _

_ things packed or do you need Mrs Sanders to assist you?"_

_**Feruza:**__ "I'm ready Elijah. Where are we going…..?"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec own TVD not me. Only Feruza, Maika, Hristo, Mrs Sanders, Shara and Furat belong to me. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 21**

_**Elijah : **__"A convenient distance Fiza and you can speak to your mother _

_ tomorrow."_

Best news Feruza ever heard since she was hijacked by Elijah and company. Dinner passed swiftly mainly due to Kol's quick wit and banter under Elijah's watchful eyes. At least Kol had helped eased the tense atmosphere.

As usual Elijah had accompanied Feruza to her room and reminded her of their departure as if she was likely to forget such a thing; he waited till she had entered her room before moving. Feruza was too wound up to sleep imagining what the next day would bring forth. She had her doubts despite Elijah's positivity, come what may Kol, Bekah, Elijah and Klaus were family and to Feruza; family always came first. She was the outsider.

A sleepless night did not leave Feruza in the best of moods as she dragged herself for breakfast. Just like clockwork both Elijah and Kol appeared on the dot to escort Feruza. The one hour plus drive was a quiet one which suited Feruza as she tried to catch up on her sleep. Both Originals were unusually silent and surprisingly Kol was at the helm.

As Kol made several turns, it was virtually impossible for anyone to gauge as to where they were. It was obvious though, they were using back roads as all Feruza saw were dirt roads and lots of forested areas. They finally arrived at what could be described as a log cabin although cabin would be an understatement considering the size of it.

_**Elijah **__ :_ _"We're here Fiza"_

Fiza thanked Kol as he helped her alight from the 4-wheel drive. So far the female original had not made an appearance so Feruza was saved for the moment . Standing in the hall, Feruza marveled at the sight before her as she took in the rich colour of the timber walls. The large fireplace only added to the warm ambience of the home itself. Somehow she preferred it to Elijah's home that was large and impersonal. This home was welcoming.

Feruza was disconcerted by the sudden gust of wind that enveloped her. She straightened herself up and looked to see a terrifying blonde Vampire in front of her. She had not bothered to conceal her true face as she looked at Feruza.

_**Rebekah**_ **:** _SOOOOOO! This is she, the Bulgarian Petrova tramp?"_

_**Elijah **__ : "Bekah, she is our guest and I would remind you to keep a civil _

_ tongue in your head!_

_**Kol **__ : "Now Beks, we don't want her dying out of fright."_

_**Elijah **__: "Fiza, this is my sister Rebekah, Bekah this is Feruza."_

_**Rebekah**__ : "I'm NOT pleased to meet you doppelganger so stay out of my and _

_ I won't KILL you."_

_**Elijah :**__ "I'm sorry Fiza but I did warn you that my sister has a very low _

_ tolerance for the Petrova dopplegangers but she will not harm you _

_ as she has me to answer to. (**A pointed look in Rebekah's direction**)_

_**Rebekah**__ : "I've SAID it before and I'll SAY it again, you're pathetic Eli!"_

_**Kol :**__ "I'll protect you Fizaaaa, just stay close to me."_

Nearly knocking over a side table with a vase; Rebekah left them just like a tornado, Feruza was mad. Who did they think they were, she certainly didn't want to have anything to do with HER.

Sighing she followed as Elijah beckoned her to follow him upstairs. Though the room was smaller in size it was no less lavish as she sat on the 4 poster wooden bed. Elijah had told her that lunch would be served in her room; at least she would have some breathing space but she was anxious as Elijah said that she could call her mother.

She was resting after the scrumptious lunch served by none other than Mrs Sanders who had strictly informed her that Elijah would be up to see her soon. Hopefully he would keep his promise.

_**Elijah **__ : "Fiza, would you please come with me?"_

_**Feruza **__ : "Elijah….., can I call my mother now."_

_**Elijah **__ : "Fiza, you make take as long as you wish to talk to her; I can _

_ imagine how much you miss her. After your call, we will discuss _

_ the situation at hand."_

_**Feruza **__ : "Thank you Elijah…"_

Elijah led her to a small study, a laptop had been setup with maika on screen. She was stunned as she took in her maika's appearance. She looked hale and hearty, gushing on about how she missed Feruza but hoped that Feruza was having a good time. Feruza was overcome, her eyes full, she wished she could unburden herself. Still Elijah had kept his word and all was well with her maika as Elijah had arranged for her treatments and other necessities. She tried to compose herself as she left the room seeking Elijah.

_**Elijah :**__ "Fiza, here you can speak to your maika at anytime if you like."_

_**Feruza :**__ "I can't thank you enough Elijah, what you've done for _

_ maika…" _

With that she impulsively threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. What she did not expect was Elijah's response as his arms snaked around her waist and he held her tight to his chest. It was uncertain how long they held each other but when they separated, both knew that this was a defining moment in their relationship.

**Author's note :**

For anyone following my fic, sorry for the dull chapter. It is necessary for continuity; I hope to post a more exciting chapter soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Only Feruza, Maika, Hristo, Mrs Sanders, Shara and Furat belong to me. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 22**

It may have been just a few minutes to an onlooker, but for both Elijah and Feruza, hours as they regarded each other in a new light; too cliché perhaps but stranger things have happened.

Neither party seemed to want to untangle till they heard Kol's .

_**Kol :**_ _"This one too, Oh brother of mine?" _

_**Elijah**__ : "What now Kol?"_

_**Kol :**__ "Oh don't mind me brother, I'll leave you to your tête-à-tête with Fiza."_

_**Elijah : **__"Ignore him Fiza! Kol I presume you're looking for me?"_

_**Kol :**__ "ACTUALLYYYYYYYY…I was looking for Fiza but she seems to _

_ be OCCUPIED…"(**grinning**) _

_**Elijah :**__ "KOL…."_

Feruza had wisely chosen to stay out the repartee between brothers, instead making her way back to her room. She hoped Elijah wouldn't seek her as she knew they had things to discuss but she really needed the time to sort herself out.

She could blame it on her 'situation', attribute it to the emotional scene between her and maika, hell she could blame it on a host of things. Still it all came back to the tenuous spark she felt for Elijah. She sighed, was it a doppelganger/Petrova thing; her genes configured to have that fatal attraction to him?

She shook her head, her life was in danger and yet here she was cracking her head over something so trivial. It was nice though, the way he held her just like Niko. She had completely forgotten about Niko, her last encounter with him was hardly favourable.

She didn't get her wish as Elijah's signature rap was heard on her door.

_**Elijah :**_ (_**an affectionate smile on his face as he approached Feruza**_)

_**Feruza :**_ _"Elijah, I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't embarrass you, I'm truly grateful for _

_ your help. I'm sorry I doubted you…. What you've done for my mother, I _

_ can't thank you enough."_

_**Elijah : "**__Fiza, I know how you feel, I won't hold it against you and I hope that it _

_ will not be the last of such warm hugs from you."_

_**Feruza :**__ "Only if you DESERVE it!"_

_**Elijah :**__ "Soooo, what do I need to do next to earn another hug?"_

_**Feruza:**__ "You and Kol, you're both incorrigible…."_

Elijah laughed, a full bellied laugh as he continued gazing at Feruza which by the way was making her very antsy. Bram Stoker must have based Dracula on Elijah, the charm, charisma even the scary parts of him except that Elijah was definitely the better package. No woman in her right mind would turn a blind eye to this model of almost perfection.

_**Feruza :**__ "Elijah, you said we needed to discuss…"_

_**Elijah :**__ "Yes, yes Fiza you're right, back to more mundane matters at hand. I hope _

_ you'll be comfortable here Fiza, smaller than my home but much more _

_ inviting. Kol, Bekah and myself will be here with you. Fiza, there's a small _

_ town nearby and perhaps if you are willing, we can make a short trip _

_ together…. ?_

_ I' m sorry you had to be confined for so long Fiza."_

_**Feruza **__: "Elijah, I NEED to know what's happening with yo…your brother."_

_**Elijah :**__ "We'll have dinner in town tonite, Fiza, and then we'll talk. A bit of fresh _

_ air, a change of scenery will be good for both of us."_

_**Feruza:**__ (__**muttering to herself**__) "So he says." _

_**Elijah :**__ "Feruza, I'm not in the habit of lying, anything I share with you will be on_

_ a need to know basis. Be ready in 2 hours time."_

He left her feeling like a school-girl that was just dismissed by the principal. The cheek of him, Feruza mumbled under her breath. She wondered if the teen idol would join them, knowing him he wouldn't be far behind. She didn't mind as long as the she-devil kept out of her way.

They were truly the stuff of horror movies, Klaus, a wonderful blend of cujo and dracula; scratch that. Cujo was a dog! Elijah and Kol, personifications of Dracula, vice-versa really and Rebekah, queen of the damned herself. She shuddered, imagine if their parents were still alive.

She laid down on her bed, closing her eyes; enough time for a nap before she joined Lord Vlad for dinner.

**Author's note** : I've never read Bram Stoker's DRACULA only watched the numerous film versions. That's

right, but its' on my list of books to read. So I really am sorry if I've misinterpreted anything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Utopia is a creation of the great Sir Thomas More, I'm only borrowing it. Feruza, Maika, Hristo, Mrs Sanders, Shara and Furat belong to me. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 23**

Thank goodness she had dressed up, something told her Elijah wasn't the jeans and T-shirt type. Before she knew it, he had taken her arm and was leading her to his car. She had attempted some small talk with him, anything to break the impregnable silence during their 30 min drive. Kol she found out had plans with Rebekah.

Elijah had certainly downplayed the town, she had expected a village like setup with just 2 rows of shops facing each other. Maybe little towns or villages in Amerika were different.

Utopia, that's what the town was called. In fact, Elijah had graciously explained to her the origins of the name and what it meant. She was surprised by the vintage look of the restaurant. The lace curtains, tablecloths, it lent a quaint feeling to the overall ambience of the place. It even had a little dance square. She was happy to let Elijah order for both of them besides she wasn't familiar with the food.

_**Elijah : **__"Fiza, I know I promised you an explanation, I…. I wish I was _

_ the bearer of good news. Truth is my brother Klaus has evaded_

_ us once again. My contacts had located him which was why I _

_ insisted we move here but….._

_ I know what you must think Fiza, but please don't give up hope. _

_ We will find him and end this once and for all. He can't hide from _

_ us and I know he's desperate to see you Fiza."_

_**Feruza : **__"What do you want me to say Elijah? That I understand? I'm _

_ trying to…."_

_**Elijah **__ : "Fiza, I know it's frustrating but you can't give up now, I won't let _

_ you."_

The arrival of dinner was a welcome interruption as Feruza composed herself, she was guttered although she really shouldn't be surprised from Elijah's overall mood. She wondered if Kol's and Rebekah's absence had anything with the recent development. She had no doubts about Elijah trying to help her but she wasn't so sure about the other 2. For one, Rebekah hated her with a vengeance and Kol, she hardly knew him.

Dinner was in absolute silence as both parties were lost in their thoughts. They both looked up hearing the slow dulcet tones from the pianist.

_**Elijah :**_ _"Fiza, may I have this dance?"_

_**Feruza **__ : "I'm sorry I don't think that's a good idea Elijah besides I really _

_ don't know your amerikan dances."_

_**Elijah :**__ "Fiza, indulge me this one dance; I may never have the chance or_

_ pleasure of dancing with you AND I've seen you dance Fiza, _

_ you're exquisite."_

_**Feruza **__ : (__**Blushing furiously**__) Elijah! I've never danced to this music _

_ before."_

_**Elijah**__ : "Come Fiza, there's always a first time. I'll lead." (__**His voice **_

_** brooked no arguments**)_

Feruza reluctantly allowed him to lead her thankfully there were already a few couples on the floor.

She really wished she could stop flushing as Elijah pulled her closer to his chest. Looney as it may sound but this was her first time dancing a slow dance and with a Vampire. Despite her inhibitions, Feruza relaxed in his arms as they swayed keeping perfect time with the music.

_**Elijah**_ **:** (_**still dancing**__) "I told you Fiza, you are an exquisite dancer, after all this time there's no need to be afraid of me."_

_**Feruza :**__ "I'm not afraid of you Elijah, I…..I…..I'm just nervous. _

_**Elijah : **__"Nervous of me?"_

_**Feruza :**__ "Of course you!"_

_**Elijah **__: "Here I am, holding in my arms an extremely beautiful girl from _

_ Bulgaria, my dearest Fiza, I should be NERVOUS." _

All in all Feruza had not minded dancing with Elijah and it was a novel experience, she was one of the few humans who had danced with a 1000 year old vampire and lived to tell about it. It would be all too easy for her to be swayed by him. He was extremely charming, intoxicating even and she had a sneaking suspicion that he had decided to pull out all the stops tonight. Even his hand on the small of her back was 'doing' things to her.

_**Elijah : **__"Fiza, are you very tired? I was wondering perhaps we could take _

_ a short walk, clear our heads so to speak."_

Feruza nodded her head, she wasn't tired at all as she allowed him to lead her out of the restaurant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Utopia is a creation of the great Sir Thomas More, I'm only borrowing it. **

**Chapter 24**

It was still early so there were a number of residents strolling around. Elijah was right, there was something whimsical about the town. The early 60s to 70s flavor of the shops added to the nostalgia reminding Feruza of the old American shows she watched on TV.

Her arm firmly linked into his, they strolled down the path. Anyone picturing that moment would find it ridiculous; she a human of no importance except for the fact that she was a Petrova and Elijah, Vampire of vampires doing something so mundane as taking a stroll.

_**Elijah : ** "Fiza, I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening?"_

_**Feruza :** "It was nice."_

_**Elijah : **"I sincerely hope you're not saying that to spare my _

_ feelings?"_

_**Feruza : **"Elijah, why is it so important whether or not I enjoyed _

_ myself this evening? In the situation I am, I don't exactly _

_ have a choice of considering my feelings, do I?"_

_**Elijah :** "Of course your feelings are important Feruza."_

_**Feruza **: "Oh so its' Feruza now…"_

_**Elijah :** "Have I said something to upset you…..?"_

_**Feruza :** "No Elijah, I think I have upset youuuuuuu."_

_**Elijah :** "My dear, I have a 1000 years experience dealing with _

_ temperamental females."_

_**Feruza : **"Temperamental females! FYI, I need to be saved from _

_ ego-centric conceited vampires who think they are Gods!"_

_**Elijah :** "Feruza, I didn't mean to hurt or offend you…..and as _

_ for me being a GOD; I have to admit that certain cultures_

_ have deemed it fitting to worship the Originals although I _

_ personally find it annoying to be a recipient of all that _

_ fawning and adulation. Although Klaus and Kol relished _

_ it and the power it gave them. We ARE a 100 times stronger, faster than any human on this planet, 99.9% _

_ immortal, endowed with extraordinary abilities AND able _

_ to grant any human immortality within reason of course. _

_ Not withstanding the fact that we ARE the Originals, the 1st _

_ family from which all vampires descended are from. I _

_ would say that there is none more deserving of such a _

_ status than my family and I. _

_ That being said, You really should learn to control your _

_ emotional impulses Feruza, it would save you heaps of _

_ trouble."_

_**Feruza : **"My lord God Elijah, the alpha and omega of our universe, _

_ your humble servant begs to take leave of your glorifying _

_ presence."_

_**Elijah : **"Your sarcasm belittles you Feruza, I expected more _

_ mature behaviour from you. Very well, we will return _

_ home now."_

_**Feruza : **"I thank you oh lord GOD almighty Elijah, may your name _

_ be praised for eternity….may….. _

_**Elijah :** "I think that's quite enough Feruza! Your childish ways _

_ don't amuse me."_

She might as well have been alone judging from the deadly cold silence in the car, a cemetery was noisier than this. Elijah had not spoken a word since they left Utopia. She sort of guessed that he was still seething. Inwardly Feruza high-fived herself; for once SHE had the upper-hand. A small victory but still something to smile about as she swiftly alighted from the car. She really didn't want to aggravate him any further.

Whilst changing, she couldn't help feeling a little guilty, after all Elijah did keep his word and what he had done for her mother was short of a miracle. She hated going to bed with unresolved issues especially over something so minor. Mulling over it, she sighed deciding that she would apologise as soon as she saw him and if she saw him that is.

Really it was hard to pinpoint exactly what woke her up. She sat up peering into the dark room and even though her eyes had slowly adjusted; it was near impossible to see anything. She was leaning over to the side of the bed aiming for the bedside lamp when she felt her mattress depress and two arms encircle her. She opened her mouth to scream when she heard a voice that she thought she would never ever hear again.

**Author's note : Hope none are offended by certain references to GOD etc. This is purely fan-fiction and it was never my intention to belittle or offend anybody. Please enjoy the story and reviews, feedback are all welcome. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Note : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Chapter 25**

She could hardly breathe with him lying on top of her; chest to chest, his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered:

_**Niko :**_ _"I've missed you my darling."_

_**Feruza :**_ _"Get off me…Niko! What the hell are you doing _

_ here? How did you get in! Are you INSANE Niko?"_

_**Niko : **"did you miss me sweetheart?" _

_**Feruza ** : "MISS you? Niko please, just get off me before I scream."_

_**Niko** : "I'm not going anywhere Fiza, besides I'm extremely _

_ comfortable where I am."_

_**Feruza ** : "NIKO please…. I'm begging you; let me go!"_

_**Niko** : "I'm afraid I can't do that love, I'm not a very patient man _

_ and your blood smells divine. Hush sweetheart, this won't_

_ hurt too much**….(he places a finger on her lips to hush **_

_** her).**_

_**Feruza : "**Nikoooooooooooooo…."_

Her struggling ceased as soon as she felt the intense pain at her neck. Her eyes filled with tears, no pain he said? She was in agonizing pain! So much so that she was nauseated coupled with the weakness that was flooding her body at the moment as Nik continued to drain her. She wished, even prayed for oblivion; at least she wouldn't have to bear this.

Truthfully, she didn't know where it came from. That little force of energy, a dying man's last effort; whatever it was it allowed her to scream her lungs out before she lost all strength. She was released immediately and Niko left her a quivering, terrified shell of a person. She was barely aware of the door being literally pulled of its hinges or the fact that someone's bleeding wrist was at her lips, urging her to swallow.

_**Elijah** : "KOL! Find him…"_

_**Elijah **: "Fiza drink! Don't you dare stop!_

She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to but at least his blood was healing her. The weakness, lethargy that over-powered her earlier was fast dissipating. She clung to him as he kept holding her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he removed his wrist from her mouth before gently laying her down on the bed. He was urging her to rest but her body felt too hyped to relax. Elijah made to move but Feruza grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip as if to pull him back with her puny strength.

_**Kol**_ **:** _Eli! That was NIK….!_

_**Feruza : "**You know**...Niko, Elijah? **He…he….was going to kill me _

_ Elijah" (her voice barely a whisper)._

_**Elijah ** : "FIZA, I asked you a thousand times about Niko. If you had _

_ told us about your NIKO, we would have known who he _

_ was, we would have been prepared…!"_

_**Feruza ** : "NIKO is your brother **KLAUS**?"_

_**Elijah ** : "Yes Klaus, Niklaus; my brother who craves the _

_ doppelganger's blood, your blood Fiza!" _

_**Kol ** : "Elijah! Nik's gone…. I couldn't track him. How is _

_ she?"_

_**Elijah ** : "She's alive…..where's bekah, I haven't seen her at all?" _

_**Kol ** : "I don't know….do...you think she helped him Eli?"_

_**Elijah ** : "When has she ever said **NO** to him Kol? I blame _

_ myself…I should have known.. …."_

_**Feruza ** : "Elijah, I'm sorry I should have trusted you….."_

_**Elijah **: "Trust seems to be the operative word here Fiza…all this… _

_ … I told you my brother was dangerous. Tell me the truth _

_ Fiza, how long have you known 'NIKO' and what have you _

_ told him… since?_

Feruza winced at his tone, she knew he was livid at her but in all fairness the blame wasn't hers alone. What about his sister? Rebekah had betrayed them all. She sighed as she began her tale of Niko. Halfway through she paused, seeing the stony faced look on Elijah's face although Kol just smirked saying that it was definitely Klaus's style.

_**Elijah :**_ _"What exactly is your relationship with my brother, Fiza?"_

Feruza flushed; she was mortified, humiliated especially with Kol listening to everything intently.

_**Feruza **_**:** _"There is no and there never was a relationship between _

_ me and Niko. I thought he was my friend Elijah! I didn't _

_ know he was a vampire till that incident with the dream _

_ and he WAS the one being familiar.. I never encouraged _

_ HIM, SO don't look at me like that!"_

_**Elijah :** "Familiar Fiza?"_

_**Feruza :** "You know what I mean….."_

_**Elijah :** "My brother could charm the devil if he wanted to Fiza and _

_ has never hesitated to beguile innocent girls for his own _

_ ends. You disappoint me Fiza!" _

_**Kol ** : "Eli... he probably compelled her, besides have you _

_ known any FEMALE to resist Nik?"_

_**Elijah :** 'We're leaving now Kol, Fiza….."_

_**Kol : "**Eli, brother…..it is the middle of the night and the human _

_ does need rest after her donation to our dearest brother."_

_**Elijah :** "Fiza can rest in the car Kol! I'll carry her, get the car _

_ now."_

_**Kol **: "What about bekah?"_

_**Elijah **: "Bekah obviously prefers the company of our reprobate _

_ brother, let her be Kol."_

On that ominous note and without so much as a please or excuse me; Elijah lifted Feruza off the bed never mind the fact that she was in a soiled nightdress. Her feeble protests fell on deaf ears as she found herself in the backseat and swiftly covered with a warm rug. Kol again was at the wheel though he did turn and look at Feruza, giving her a reassuring grin. Elijah had barely closed his door before they were speeding to parts unknown.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Chapter 26**

Physically she had fully recovered but emotionally she was overwrought. Clutching the comfy rug around her, she peered through her window, not much to see especially at the speed they were travelling at.

Kol finally slowed down as they approached the large Mystic Falls signboard. She would finally get to see the famed Mystic Falls, home of the doppelganger. Perhaps she could get to meet this _Alina _that Elijah spoke so highly of.

They stopped in front of a large sprawling mansion but surprisingly there was a signboard - _Salvatore Boarding House. _

Feruza sighed as she watched Elijah stride purposefully towards the large wooden door. He was still angry with her, that much she knew. Kol opened her door and helped her out, a sympathetic look on his face.

_Kol :_ "_Don't' worry my darling, his bark is worse than his bite."_

_Feruza : _"_Thank you Kol."_

She was dreadfully embarrassed, she wished she had not declined Kol's offer to carry her in. She stood in the middle of this large imposing hall in her bloodied nightgown and bare feet. At least she had the rug that sort of covered her. She had nearly screamed her head off when what was his name again? The dark-haired Salvatore brother had loomed over her, his hands outstretched as if to grab her but Elijah had blocked him. Well at least the younger one had more manners, he looked at her in her shock, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that she wasn't an apparition.

_Stefan :_ _"I'm sorry Ms Petrova, you…you look like Katherine but more beautiful _

_ if I may say so."_

_Feruza: "Katherine?"_

_Elijah : "Katerina, Fiza, your dear aunt by a few decades."_

_Feruza: "Thank you Mr Salvatore, I don't look like Alina?"_

_Stefan : "You mean Elena? No Miss Petrova, at 1st glance you share the same face _

_ but I would never mistake you for Elena. You 3 are alike but different at the same time, I don't know if that makes any sense…" _

_Elijah : "Stefan, Damon may I now show Feruza to her room?"_

_Stefan : "Of course Elijah, I'm sorry Ms Petrova, let me show you to your room."_

Finally thought Feruza, she had literally squirmed as the older Salvatore had not once removed his disconcerting gaze from her nor said anything. She could feel his penetrating gaze on her back as she steadily climbed the stairs.

_Stefan : "Ms Petrova, I hope you'll be comfortable in this room; Elena sometimes _

_ uses this room when staying over. Do help yourself, Elena wont mind _

_ you borrowing her clothes."_

_Feruza: "Pleese, my name is Fiza; thank you for the clothes."_

_Stefan : "Don't worry about it Fiza, let me know if you need anything."_

_Elijah : "Fiza will only be staying the night Stefan, we need to move her soonest _

_ possible."_

_Stefan : "You don't think Klaus would come here, do you?"_

_Elijah : "No, not with Kol and myself here but lets not test that theory. Thank you _

_ Stefan for your hospitality and do remind your brother to mind his _

_ manners."_

_Stefan : "I will Elijah, good night Fiza, Elijah."_

_Elijah : "Feruza, please excuse us; Kol and I need to discuss something."_

_Feruza: "Goodnight Elijah, Stefan."_

Actually, she was relieved. It had been a harrowing night and she really didn't want to face Elijah again. Stefan Salvatore was a nice young man, for a vampire that is. His brother, thinking of him she shuddered, for one moment she thought he was going to ravish her. As an afterthought, she locked her door. At least the room had its own shower cubicle although less ostentatious than the homes owned by Elijah.

Elena and she may have been doppelgangers but anatomically they certainly differed as she tried to get comfortable in the too snug tank top and night shorts. Yawning, she hugged the pillow to herself, too tired and too worn out to bother about the strange new place she was in or the Salvatores. Tomorrow would bring its own challenges.

Author's note : A thousand apologies to kind friends following this story. Life got in the way. Not a very

long chapter but hopefully things will improve…. Enjoy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Chapter 27**

Knock, knock, knock, vaguely her brain registered the incessant raps on her current bedroom door rudely waking her from her much needed slumber. She herself was surprised at her deep sleep especially after yesterday's chaos.

She roused herself, grabbing a terry-towel robe before opening her door. It was none other than the older Salvatore, he was certainly in a cheery mood as he planted a kiss on the back of her hand which incidentally he had grabbed without her permission.

_Damon : "Good morning Mizz Petrova, did I wake you/"_

_Feruza : "Mr Salvatore, good morning and yes you did wake me up!"_

_Damon : "I'm sorry Feruza, may I call you Feruza…? please call me _

_ Damon. I didn't want you to miss breakfast…you know it's the _

_ most important meal of the day."_

_Feruza : "I'm called Fiza and thank you, I will be down soon."_

_Damon : "You're welcome FIZAA, shall I wait for you? After all THIS is a _

_ big house….."_

_Feruza : "NO... I will find my way, please excuse me Damon."_

_Damon : "Anything for you FIZAA…."_

She sighed, thank goodness that was over. Over? What was she thinking? He was obviously waiting for her at the breakfast table. She grumbled to herself as she rummaged through Elena's clothes till she found a comfy tracksuit. This was all Elijah's fault she thought as she mumbled to herself. She would have a few 'words' to say to him when she saw him.

So dressed in a borrowed tracksuit and fuzzy pink bedroom slippers, Feruza prepared herself to face the Salvatores. She found her way easily enough to the kitchen, funnily enough most of these Amerikans seemed to favor large kitchens. Both brothers looked up as she entered with Damon speeding over to pull out a chair for her.

_Feruza : "Thank you Damon."_

_Stefan : "How are you feeling this morning Fiza?"_

_Feruza : "I'm alright."_

_Stefan : "Elijah and Kol will be here shortly Fiza."_

_Feruza : "Thank you Stefan."_

_Damon : "So Fizaa….. HOW did you meet the Originals?"_

_Stefan : "Damon….leave her alone."_

_Damon : "OH COME ON Stef! Aren't you in the least bit curious? We _

_ have right in front of us, a 3rd human DOPPLEGANGER! Now tell _

_ me! What are the odds of that happening? _

_ I'm sorry Fizaa but you're an anomaly. Hell, you aren't supposed _

_ to exist for another 500 years! Elena, she…didn't have to go through it all, suffer for nothing."_

_Stefan : "Damon.. that's enough! Its' not Fiza's fault that she's a_

_ doppelganger."_

_Feruza : "I'm sorry about Elena, Damon, but for your information; I was _

_ kidnapped from my home in Bulgaria leaving my sick mother _

_ all alone and compelled to believe that I was on HOLIDAY, my _

_ father was killed, I've been nearly raped and killed, yesterday _

_ Klaus almost drained me of all my blood! Now do you still think _

_ I'm ignorant of what your Elena has gone through?"_

_Stefan : "Fiza .I'm so sorry, my brother's an idiot; Damon I suggest you _

_ shut up before you get yourself killed!"_

_Damon : "This is all well and good Stefan but do you realize we have a _

_ KLAUS problem again at our doorstep? Seriously do we need this?_

_ How many god damn times has Elijah screwed us? It's his fault _

_ Elena's turned coz he couldn't' f&%$(ng control that succubus _

_ sister of his! Now he dumps HER (**pointing a finger at Feruza**) on _

_ us! Oh and what about that psycho serial killer Kol, traipsing _

_ though OUR HOME as if he owned it."_

_ "You've got a short memory little brother!"_

_Stefan : "Damon ITS NOT HER FAULT."_

The sound of breaking glass and a sudden burst of air was Damon's signature exit. Feruza exhaled, she was glad he was gone. She really couldn't deal with the crazy brother but her heart felt heavy as she wondered at how much Elena and the Salvatores had faced. They had truly suffered.

_Feruza : "I'm so so sorry Stefan."_

_Stefan : "You have nothing to be sorry for Fiza.. Klaus is the enemy not _

_ you, not me or my brother or anyone else." _

_Feruza : "You spoke of my…of Katherine; did you know her."_

_Stefan : "Damon and I both loved her Fiza…..we would have died for _

_ her.. "_

Feruza's eyes widened in shock, first Elijah now the Salvatores?

_Stefan _ _:_ _"Damon truly loved her but I was compelled to love her and she _

_ was the one that turned us. It's a long and ugly story Fiza."_

_Feruza : "Why, why would she do something like that…..?"_

_Stefan : "Katherine has been hiding and running from Klaus for 500 years _

_ Fiza and she would have used anyone and anyway to escape him. _

_ Damon and I first met her in 1864 in Mystic Falls, we met up _

_ again when she returned to hand Elena over to Klaus in exchange _

_ for her freedom." _

_Feruza : "Elena is innocent….how could…."_

_Stefan : "Katerina Petrova died a long time ago Fiza, in her place _

_ Is Katherine Pierce the Vampire. She has switched off Fiza."_

_Feruza : "Switched off…I don't understand Stefan."_

_Stefan : "Vampires can turn off their humanity Fiza, completely cut off _

_ their emotions, feel nothing – no love…no pity…..just emptiness." _

_Feruza : "But why…why would she do that."_

_Stefan : "Survival Fiza, easier to kill, to harm to hurt if you feel nothing. I _

_ can imagine what she went through, running from Klaus, from _

_ Elijah. Yes I hated her for what she did to me and Damon but can _

_ you really hate a person who has suffered 500 years of pain, _

_ loneliness and fear. Never being able to call any place home or _

_ family."_

_Feruza : "Did you know that Elijah loved her?"_

_Stefan : "Yes, If only she had trusted Elijah, perhaps things would have _

_ been different."_

_Feruza : "Katerina was only 17 Stefan and…and caught by 2 vampires."_

_Stefan : "I know. Who knows what we would have done in her _

_ place…."_

_Feruza : "Thank you for telling me Stefan. I wish…I would like to meet your _

_ Elenaa…"_

_Stefan : (**Stefan smirked**) You'll see her soon enough Fiza, I called _

_ her…she's dying to see you.."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Chapter 28**

Feruza was excited and a little fearful as well; she would finally get to meet "Elena" the doppelganger that Elijah thought so highly of. She nursed her coffee cup, her mind miles away as she waited in the bright sun-kissed ambience of the kitchen. Stefan too seemed preoccupied.

Their respective musings were rudely interrupted by a sudden loud gasp. Both turned their heads to see the object of their reflection standing in full view of them.

_Elena : "Katherine…!" (**Elena staring at Feruza and vice-versa**)_

_Elijah : (**A smirk on his face**)" No Elena, this is Feruza Rayna Petrova, _

_Katerina Petrova's great grand niece from Bulgaria. "_

_Elena : "She's Katherine's actual niece…a direct descendant?"_

_Elijah : "Yes Elena….Feruza is Katerina's niece by more than a few _

_generations, an actual Petrova. Fiza..this is Elena Gilbert your _

_distant cousin, I believe."_

Feruza rose from her seat, each not quite believing what they were seeing. Finally it was Elena who broke the ice, speeding over to hug Feruza tightly and whispering the traditional Bulgarian welcome in her ear.

Elena may have been a Vampire but it was evident that she still maintained that human spark. She literally radiated warmth and acceptance. No words necessary as both doppelgangers silently empathized, both able to feel each other's burden. Elijah, Kol, Stefan and even Damon watched in what could have been described as awe, wonder or some nameless emotion as the 2 doppelgangers embraced each other. Despite being a vampire, Stefan couldn't help the sudden shiver that went through him as gazed at the girls. There was something truly supernatural about them.

_Damon : **(snorting**) "Now all we need is **Katherine!**"_

_Elena : "Don't be an ass Damon. Ignore him Feruza. .Feruza, that's _

_such a beautiful name….."_

_Feruza : "Thank you Elena, please call me Fiza. I'm happy to meet you as _

_ well but..but… I wish we had met in better times…."_

_Elena : "I heard Klaus is back Elijah? He will never leave her alone, _

_ …you have to do something, to at least protect her."_

_Elijah : "I'm well aware of Klaus's plans Elena. Kol and I are ready, this _

_ time it ends once and for all."_

_Damon : "OHH! And where does that leave us ? You've brought him _

_ right to our doorstep. And we're supposed to trust you? You seem _

_ to have a short memory Elijah, ELENA is a Vampire because of _

_ your sister and your empty promises, Or what about the numerous _

_ times you SCREWED us!"_

_Stefan : "Damon…!"_

_Elijah ; "As I've said before, you would be wise to heed the words of your _

_brother, Damon. You might live longer._

_Stefan, thank you for your hospitality; we will not inconvenience _

_you any longer as we really need to move Fiza to a safer place. _

_Fiza…we need to leave"_

_Elena/Feruza : "Elijah please…can we, .we've just met.."_

_Elijah : "Ladies.. I'm sorry. Fiza we need to go..now."_

_Feruza : "Elena..I hope to meet you again, I like very much to talk you."_

_Elena : "We'll make time Fiza.. and Fiza….. be safe."  
_

_Stefan : "Elijah, Fiza….if you need our help…."_

_Damon : "ARE you out of mind Stefan…? Fiza, no offense but you're still _

_ human..you want to live? Klaus wont kill you, he needs you alive _

_ for his HYBRIDS. Make a deal with him….Trust me Fiza, it'll save _

_ you in the long run. You'll at least have some sort of normal life"_

_Stefan/Elena : "DAMON….!"_

_Elijah : "We're leaving NOW Fiza!"_

_Fiza : "Thank you Damon, Stefan."_

Kol was waiting in the car impatiently fiddling with his I-phone; obviously there was no love lost between him and the Salvatores.

_Fiza : "Good Morning Kol"_

_Kol : "A Happy Morning to you sweetling; I hope you've recovered?"_

Feruza nodded her head. Strangely looking at Kol, she was reminded of Damon. The same impetuousness, disregard for anyone and everyone, limitless arrogance but one thing was evident; Damon loved Elena. There was a lot of repressed love in the way he spoke; the way his eyes never left Elena. Karma, fate, curse, destiny it all led to 2 brothers and one doppelganger.

Really, it was something out of a novel. 2 heroes, 1 heroine, impending doom, death etc. What it must feel like to have 2 suitors so madly in love with you that they were willing to die for you. Both Katerina and Elena were so…..lucky pondered Feruza. With all that happened Feruza couldn't help feeling miserable, Elijah probably despised her, Klaus/Nico just wanted her for her blood.

She looked up suddenly, just managing to catch Kol winking at her through the mirror.

They were back in Utopia and heading somewhere downtown. This time it wasn't a house rather a nondescript looking apartment block hidden behind an office building. Something told her this wasn't their usual abode or home, it was more like an attempt to blend in. At the underground parking, Feruza was ushered into the lift which stopped at the 8th floor. She found it exceedingly rude that both Vampires spoke in their own language in front of her. Though she grudgingly admitted to herself it sounded rather lyrical.

Kol had accompanied them to the apartment but left a minute later on some errant she supposed. Elijah steered her in locking the doors behind her immediately.

_Elijah : "Fiza, the 1st room is yours; there is an attached bathroom. I've _

_ left a change of clothing and a few necessities. If you're hungry, _

_ the kitchen is sufficiently stocked, help yourself."_

Feruza thanked him, there wasn't much she could say judging from the terse way he had spoken. He hadn't forgiven her yet.

Moderate in her terms was 4 stars although the bedroom was more functional than elaborate. Never was she ever so glad to have a change of clothes, shoes, enough for a week. Elijah overbearing, no doubt about it but he could never be accused of being inconsiderate.

It was time to take the bull by the horns; Elijah and she needed to talk.


	29. Chapter 29

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Chapter 29**

Steeling herself mentally, she opened her door ready to battle the force that was Elijah. However she wasn't about to get her wish as the only person or in this case vampire lounging around was Kol.

He smirked as his eyes fell upon her.

_Kol : "Fizaaaa…. you're sight for sore eyes. Are you looking for _

_ Elijah? He'll be back soon enough." _

_Feruza : "Thank you Kol. Kol…. how is it that you speak Bulgarian so _

_ fluently? In fact every member of your family seems to speak  
several languages."_

_Kol : "Sit Fiza…..I don't bite..no I wont bite YOU. Join me for a glass of _

_ wine? I promise you my brother only buys the best."_

_Feruza : "I have not had much wine before...Kol but I will join you."_

_Kol : "Your mother's Turkish isn't she? I know you've had a sheltered _

_ life Fiza but that doesn't necessarily mean its bad. _

_ We've been around longer than the average vampire Fiza, all that _

_ time would have been a waste if we had not put it to good use. Nik, Klaus had us chasing your aunt Katerina all over Bulgaria. I spent_

_ a fair bit of time in your country before I was DAGGERED!_

_Feruza : "You know Katerina….tell me about her, please."_

_Kol : "I can see why you're so curious about her and between us, I _

_ really don't know what all the secrecy is about."_

_Feruza : "Tell me about Katerina and your brother….."_

_Kol : **(smirking widely**)" ahhhh..now we have it. Honestly, Katerina was _

_ fun; she was born in the wrong time Fiza. She didn't take well to _

_ being tied down. I don't blame her for running away from Bulgaria. _

_ Actually I quite liked her but Katerina wasn't very smart in those _

_ days. As I said, she was fun, the life of the party, spunky, extremely _

_ pretty just like you and she knew it. She thought she could weave _

_ her silken web around Klaus but in reality she was his pawn. _

_ Fiza, Klaus is no respecter of persons and he played Katerina like _

_ a fiddle. _

_ He does it to all of us Fiza.. Elijah is a good man/vampire if you _

_ prefer; he's not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve but when _

_ he loves, it is deeper than any ocean.. _

_ I do know Klaus nearly killed Elijah when Katerina ran away, even _

_ before that, they had numerous arguments over Katerina. Elijah _

_ would have done anything to save Katerina. Did he love her? I _

_ know he truly cared for her. Was it love? I don't know Fiza…"_

_Feruza : "Were they very close…."_

_Kol : "Intimate you mean? No, Elijah is stickler for propriety and _

_ besides your dear aunty Katerina was anticipating the marriage _

_ bed, not a roll in a haystack. I did feel sorry for her, Klaus had her _

_ wrapped up in a fairy tale, she really thought he was going to _

_ marry her."_

_Feruza : "What about Tatia? I know both your brothers were in love with _

_ her."_

_Kol : "I would say you and Tatia resemble each other the most. Tatia _

_ was …. She wanted the simple pleasures in life. A husband, a good _

_ provider, a loving family. That's all she ever wanted, she was like _

_ you Fiza; quiet but firm in her beliefs. She would have done _

_ anything for her family, she was very maternal, she CARED fiza.._

_ She didn't deserve to die ….I doubt if Nicklaus ever loved her, he_

_ just wanted his way. You might not believe it but Nik, Klaus was _

_ a heartbreaker in those days. He had every girl in the village _

_ chasing him except Tatia. Tatia was fond of him but love…..As for _

_ Elijah, he was prepared to marry her. Mom and daddy dearest _

_ weren't too happy about that. It was the only time he ever rebelled_

_ against Mikhael, my father and I don't believe Mikhael ever _

_ forgave him for that..._

_ Fiza….I know you have some….feelings perhaps for Elijah? _

_ Fiza, you're not second best. If so my brother would have fallen for _

_ Elena. NO..he sees something in you Fiza."_

_Feruza : "Thank you Kol but I can't help feeling that your brother sees _

_ Tatia or Katerina when he looks at me." _

_Kol : "You're wrong Fiza… I know my brother and Fiza if I may so _

_ so…Elijah still cares for you that's what's upsetting him. He _

_ didn't want you to fall for Klaus."_

_Feruza : "But I didn't! Klaus, Niko, Nik, I don't know who he really is! The _

_ Niko I knew was just amusing, he made things a little livelier. Now_

_ I don't want him near me at all! I certainly wasn't in love with _

_ him."_

_Kol : "Hey, hey Fiza….I believe you. Trust me I'm well aware of Nik's _

_ tricks. Talk to him Fiza… I mean Elijah."_

_Feruza : "Again thank you Kol. I mean it, thank you for telling me the _

_ truth. Kol, I know I'm pushing it but why, why does Rebekah hate _

_ the doppelgangers?"_

_Kol : (**Laughing out loudly**)" Fiza, I'm surprised! That's an easy one, _

_ Jealousy. In a house full of men, my sister Rebekah was the jewel. _

_ She and Niklaus got on like a house on fire, Elijah was the big _

_ brother she always ran to, he spoiled her. Then Tatia arrived and _

_ both Nik and Elijah were fighting over her. _

_ After we were turned, we stayed together as a family for years till _

_ Katerina. Then it started again, this time Niklaus was obsessed _

_ with breaking his stupid curse hence his obsession with Katerina. _

_ Elijah was involved so Rebekah was excluded again. _

_ So the cycle begins again with Elena and now you…Fiza."_

_Feruza : "But…but….I'm not a threat to her! Why can't she see that?"_

_Kol : "Fiza….just let it go…Rebekah will calm down.. all she needs is a _

_ distraction."_

_Feruza : "I'm sorry Kol."_

_Kol : "Sorry…why"._

_Feruza : "I…I don't think any of you wanted this life…"_

_Kol : "You may well be right about that…Fiza" _

**Author's note** : To all wonderful fans and readers, thank you for your kind reviews. Thank you for following my story. It really means a lot to me. Not a very exciting chapter but necessary for continuity. My heart also goes out to all fans and readers affected by Hurricane Sandy. Our prayers and thoughts are with you. Be safe.


	30. Chapter 30

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Chapter 30**

Not much to be said after that, Kol switched on the telly and she guessed he wasn't keen to pursue their earlier discussion. They sat in companiable silence till Feruza's stomach inadvertently rumbled causing Kol to laugh and shoo her to the kitchen.

Feruza couldn't complain, well stocked so much so that she was spoilt for choice. She prepared a meal for both Kol and herself. Kol could be charming but she wasn't fooled; Elijah was the one that kept him in check but how long? They hadn't seen Rebekah since, obviously she had jumped ship. How long before Kol divided his loyalties as well?

_Feruza : "Kol, do vampires need to eat human food ?"_

_Kol : "No but why deprive ourselves of good cuisine? There are _

_ Vampires hell-bent on embracing the whole Dracula _

_ lifestyle but I still want my coke, Wendy Burgers, Chilli and _

_ Fries..(**smirking at her**)_

_ Don't believe everything you read or watch on the telly _

_ little fiza."_

Kol had enjoyed her simple meal, praising her cooking skills. She allowed herself to relax, no idea what time Elijah would be back so her 'talk' would have to be postponed. What could you do in an 850sq ft apartment? She couldn't go out, there was only so much telly one could stomach. In a way she was grateful for Kol's company, she could've been stuck with Rebekah or Damon, heaven forbid.

She was now literally counting the hours. Earlier she had napped, an hour or so seeing that Kol too had disappeared into one of the rooms. She couldn't help wondering how often 'they' needed to feed which led to her touching the side of her neck. Her one experience with Niko or Klaus was enough to last a lifetime. She wished it was all over, this constant moving, running; anything to end this vicious cycle.

She was preparing their evening meal when she heard voices. Elijah was back.

_Kol : "Set another plate sweetling, Elijah's back for dinner."_

She didn't see why she had to placate Elijah but in the interest of ending their cold war; she was prepared to do anything. She did her best, using all her skills to whip up a meal. She had even made _Baklava _a mouth-watering accompaniment to her spicy oven kebabs although on second thought, Elijah was probably used to grander meals than this.

It was worth it! Seeing the stunned looks on their faces when she served them.

_Kol : (**a serious look on his face**) "Fiza, I'm good looking, your _

_ beautiful, I'm invincible and you're human, I love dancing _

_ and you love dancing, I love food and you cook so well. _

_ Don't you think we are a match made in heaven?"_

_Elijah : "Shut up Kol!"_

_Feruza : (**Blushing**) "Are you proposing Kol."_

_Kol : (**grinning widely**) "Would you say yes, my Bulgarian _

_ beauty? _

Feruza excused herself rather than witness the glaring competition between both brothers to bring in her piece-de-resistance. Who would have thought that Kol had a sweet tooth?

_Kol : "I could kiss you Fiza…!"_

_Elijah : "Kol"…"Fiza that was a splendid meal, you need not have _

_ gone to so much trouble. .."_

_Feruza : "Please Elijah, at least it gave me something to do. Really I _

_ enjoyed cooking it and especially since both you and Kol _

_ enjoyed it."_

_Kol : "Sweetling, you're talents are wasted. You cook, you _

_ dance…!"_

_Elijah : "Truly Fiza…..you're remarkable."_

High praises indeed from the Originals. Kol had made his escape after dinner leaving Elijah who had pointedly ignored her protests and helped her clear up. Vampire strength and speed made so much difference.

Both Feruza and Elijah were in the hall now; Elijah nursing what looked like wine but with him, you never knew.

_Feruza : "Elijah, please don't be angry with me over NI….Niko. I _

_ though he worked for you.. Yes he was attractive, charming _

_ but I never…. "_

_Elijah : "I'm not angry, not anymore..but I was hu…disappointed _

_ in you, Fiza. All I've ever wanted to do was to protect you, _

_ keep you safe from Klaus. I hoped that you would trust _

_ me."_

_Feruza : "I'm sorry Elijah but I don't really know you. Klaus is your _

_ brother and yet you say you want to protect me from him. I _

_ was forced to leave Elhovo, kept here against my will. How _

_ could I trust anyone? _

_ Would you…you let me get to know you..Elijah, I want _

_ to…"_

There was absolute silence and for a moment, Feruza wished she had never opened her mouth. Elijah had turned and was now looking at her in a way that was indescribable.


	31. Chapter 31

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Chapter 31**

In a flash he faced her but she didn't know if she should be scared or glad judging by the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eyes.

_Elijah : "THAT is something you need not have asked my Fiza."_

_Feruza : "You expected me to casually ask a 1000 year old Vampire if I can _

_ get to know him…?_

He laughed. His one hand caressed her cheek and his eyes sparkled with merriment as if he found the whole conversation hilarious.

_Elijah : "My adorable Fiza, I'm at your disposal. Ask what you want, do _

_ what you want with me.."_

Feruza was not as dense as to miss the innuendo in his words.

_Feruza : "Wha.. what…what exactly do you feel for me?"_

_Elijah : "Don't be cheeky Fiza"_

_Feruza : "Well YOU said I could ask anything…."_

_Elijah : "I like you fiza….(**holding her gaze steadily**) I like you very much, _

_ perhaps if you allowed yourself to trust me a little we could  
get to know each other more intimately?_

_Feruza : "Oh? I thought with your godlike status, fraternizing with insignificant humans would be taboo."_

_Elijah : "Are you trying to make me angry,_ _MY FIZA__?"(__**chuckling away**__)_

_Feruza : "I'm only stating the obvious Elijah, after all you are the **Original**,  
faster than a speeding bullet, able to scale skyscrapers in a single _

_ leap, tear out beating hearts in less than a minute, strike terror _

_ into the hearts of hapless humans, rescue damsels in distress…."_

Elijah laughed, a rich warm sound that titillated her heart, his hands snaking around her waist to pull her close to his chest.

_Elijah : "Fiza, you flatter me. I made no claims to being SUPERMAN but it _

_ warms my heart that you would consider me as such."_

_Feruza : "I never said that!"_

_Elijah : "It's alright Fiza, no need to be shy…..now its' my turn….after all _

_ This is over; would I still have a place in your life..?"_

Feruza looked at him, perhaps truly seeing him at that moment. Despite his façade and all; she caught the wistfulness in his voice and eyes as he posed his question to her.

She told herself that she should really stop reading those trashy romances as she contemplated her response to him. However deep down she knew, Elijah wasn't anything like Niko; he would never toy with her. When the situation warranted it though, he was equally ruthless as Niko or Kol. Throwing caution to the wind, she laid her head on his chest whispering:

_Feruza : "I…I don't know what we are to each other…..but you have taken _

_ up a space in my heart Elijah and even if I wanted to; I would not _

_ let you go…."_

Elijah's arms immediately clamped tightly around her; his chin resting on the top of her head.

_Elijah : "Feruza Rayna Petrova; I would never willingly let you go from _

_ my life either."_

With that his lips found hers; lightly brushing her lips, teasing her, a rose blooming in the heat of their mutual attraction of each other. Eventually Elijah pulled away and rested his head against hers.

Feruza : _"Soooo, I think you like me more than very much…?"_

_Elijah : (**smiling away**)"You're one tough nut to crack Fiza."_

_Feruza : "Original or not, my affections are not so easily given away _

_ Elijah!"_

Elijah smirked as he captured her lips again in a quick kiss. Bashfully, Feruza admitted to herself at least that kissing, especially kissing Elijah was one heck of a past time.

He had breezed them over to the sofa and her head now lay on his lap, his eyes roamed over her as if to devour her.

_Feruza : (**clearing her throat**)"Elijah, are you going to stare at me the _

_ whole night?" _

_Elijah : (**chuckling**)"Aren't you comfortable my darling? I'm very content _

_ to have you the way you are now." _

_Feruza : "Oh I'm sorry your greatness; I'm just not used to adoration from _

_ exalted ones such as yourself."_

Elijah laughed and tweaked her nose in delight but still couldn't resist brushing her lips with his before letting her up.

_Elijah : "Lets talk."_


	32. Chapter 32

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Chapter 32**

Feruza and Elijah had 'talked' well into the early hours of the morning, anything and everything under the sun only retiring to their respective rooms when they were interrupted by a very intoxicated Kol.

Kol's grin was wider than a Cheshire cat's as he took in their cosy and intimate state but surprisingly kept his mouth shut.

It was the first time in weeks Feruza had slept fitfully and with a smile on her face, all her worries pushed to the back of her mind. Her problems were by no means over but she was starting to see a glimmer of hope in her rather dark situation.

She finally roused herself around noon and remembering her delightful time with Elijah last night; she scrambled to get ready eager to see Elijah and what the day brought forth. Like yesterday however, Elijah had left Kol to 'guard' her whilst he attended to urgent matters.

_Kol : "A Happy morning to you my dearest Fiza! I dare say your _

_ evening with my brother was more than rewarding?"(__**A large **_

_** smirk on his face**__)._

_Feruza : "A very good morning to you as well Kol; I'm surprised you're _

_ able to get up considering how drunk YOU were last night."_

_Kol : "Ah sweetness, consider it one of our superpowers."_

_Feruza : "Getting drunk as a skunk and NOT having a hangover is a _

_ Super-power?" _

_Kol :__** (LOL) **__"Sweetness, how many humans you know can do what I _

_ do?_

Feruza snorted as she heard his reply, if there was one thing Kol was in abundance of was his conceitedness.

_Kol : "Oh Fiza, now that you and my brother are...courting? You'll _

_ have to change too; after all I cant see your relationship going _

_ very far if you remain a human?"_

_Feruza : "Kol, we're just getting to know each other ok, its' too early to talk _

_ about….besides I don't know…..if we will remain together ."_

_Kol : (__**Snorting away and eyes glinting**__)"My dearest, there's something_

_ you should know about Vampires; its not in our nature to _

_ relinquish what is OURS."_

_Feruza : "Kol, what is between Elijah and I…..is our private affair."_

_Kol : "Just something for you to think about sweetness…."_

_Feruza : (__**Sighing)**__"I'm hungry Kol, I'm going to make lunch…do you want _

_ some?"_

_Kol : (__**Grinning widely**__)"Do you really have to ask…?" _

Kol was certainly going all out as he helped Feruza with their afternoon meal not that he needed it of course.

Like all things their peaceful interlude was fleeting as they were interrupted by none other than an irate Damon Salvatore pounding on their front door. Kol was battle ready even before he could open the door.

_Kol : "Do you have a death wish Salvatore?" _

_Damon : "Where's __**ELIJAH**__, Kol! Klaus has Elena!"_

_Kol : "Incompetence must be your middle name Salvatore."_

_Damon : "*##** You Kol. Klaus is threatening to stake her if we don't _

_ handover Feruza to him."_

_Kol : "Do you need a lesson in manners Salvatore? Feruza's not going _

_ anywhere with you! Elijah and I will handle it."_

_Damon : "Look Kol, we need a plan, we need __**ELIJAH**__! I don't want to give _

_ him Feruza but __**YOU**__ know very well Klaus doesn't make empty _

_ threats!" _

_Feruza : "Kol!"_

Kol didn't seem inclined to release Damon from the death grip he had him in and perhaps if they had been a little more aware of their surroundings; they would have seen their mutual enemy right under their nose.

As always the case, it was too late as Klaus's hybrids descended on both Damon and Kol simultaneously. Kol was daggered in minutes, Feruza chloroformed and taken away leaving Damon bruised and bloodied with the temporarily dead Original.

Damon wouldn't admit it in a million years but he knew he had been played. Thanks to him, Klaus now had both Elena and Feruza although he was clueless as to what use a Vampire doppelganger could be to Klaus.

He had yet to face a wrathful Elijah especially when he was tasked with telling him that Klaus had Feruza.

**Author's note: Dear reads who are following my story, I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Hope you enjoy this chapter. A blessed merry Christmas to all fanfic readers. Joy to the world and let peace reign. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Feruza and the rest of the OC belong to me and my crazed muse. **

_**(Elijah's apartment)**_

Damon Salvatore despite his swagger and bluster wasn't too keen to wake up the mini original. Elijah's bark was worse than his bite but Kol was just plain psycho.

Those hybrids could have killed him yet he was alive; Klaus didn't make mistakes neither did his posse. Klaus wanted him alive. Why? That was the million dollar question.

In less than 2 seconds, Elijah breezed past him pulling out the dagger from Kol and re-appearing in front of him in his full Vampiric glory.

_Elijah : "Salvatore, this is your doing?"_

_Damon : "I had no choice Elijah, Klaus has __**ELENA**__! He threatened to _

_ stake her if we didn't give him Fiza."_

_Elijah : "and now he has FERUZA"_

_Kol : "This is your fault Salvatore.. you and that incompetent brother of _

_ yours'."_

_Damon : "We need a plan Elijah, we're wasting time, Klaus has cooked up _

_ some insane scheme…he's got all 3 of them now!"_

_Elijah : "3 of them? Explain…!"_

_Damon : "Katherine or as you refer to her, Katerina Petrova, Elena and _

_ Feruza Petrova!"_

_Elijah : Kol, we need to go NOW..he has everything he needs for the ritual _

_ and we have to STOP HIM." _

_Kol : "He wont' kill Fiza, she's still human… he needs her alive... "_

_Elijah : "Our brother has gone STARK, RAVING, MAD! _

_**(Klaus's hideaway)**_

She really shouldn't be surprised thought Elena, it was getting really old. Did she actually expect Klaus to leave her alone just because he had found another doppelganger? Hell would freeze over when that happened.

She fully sympathized with Katherine now. Her schemes and plans to escape the bane of her life never ever succeeded. She was back to square 1. All 3 doppelgangers together; maybe this was the finale. However, Feruza was the only human and it drove Elena mad as she racked her brain trying to figure out why Klaus had taken her and Katherine.

Poor Feruza and Katherine were still dead to the world and they definitely were in for an unpleasant shock when they woke up.

Her vampire abilities were not much use to her now. Klaus efficient as ever, had all 3 of them in a spelled room courtesy of his faithful witches. Not only was it spelled, the room itself was prepared for a ritual. She had a horrible feeling they were the star attractions of this macabre ritual. Either way they were stuck till Klaus made an appearance or by some miracle, her friends turned up to rescue them.

It was uncanny and downright chilling as she gazed at Fiza and Katherine. The 3 of them shared a face, a body unmistakably entwined by the Petrova Curse as she dubbed it. Neither of them deserved their fate even Katherine. The spiteful actions of a domineering woman aka super-witch had wrecked all their lives. Mothers and their sons!

**Author's note: **

Dear readers and fans, thank you for faithfully following my humble contribution to VD Fanfic. I know its' been sometime since I updated. We are moving to the 2nd phase of Fiza's story and I needed a good plot rather than writing for writing sake.

I hope you like my introduction of Katherine Pierce / Katerina Petrova into my plot. This chapter is an introduction to the next phase.

Thank you for reading and peace to all.


	34. Chapter 34

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Feruza and the rest of the OC belong to me and my crazed muse. **

_**(Klaus's hideaway)**_

Flinching, Feruza forced her eyes open. It certainly didn't help what with the non-stop pounding in her head as well. Despite her soreness; Feruza was still aware when she felt a presence beside her.

Her mirror image in flesh sat next to her, holding a glass of water. Slowly she took stock of her surroundings, she was in a living nightmare.

_Elena : "Fiza, Fiza, you need to get up!"_

_Feruza : "Elenaa…?"_

_Elena : "Yes, yes FIZA.. now get up….."_

Feruza grumbled, here she was a mass of aching bones and whatnots and Elena was being a pain. Whatever it was, couldn't it wait till she at least got her bearings. Sitting up she finally saw a prone figure of what looked like HER and ELENA in the far corner of the room. She giggled somewhat hysterically, either **a. this was a nightmare**, **b. she was suffering from a concussion thus hallucinating or c. she was going to meet a 4****th**** doppelganger**…..

_Feruza : "Who…Who is that (__**finger pointing at the prone figure**__)"_

_Elena : "Katherine Pierce or fondly known as the 1__st__ Doppelganger – _

_ Katerina Petrova!"_

Even Feruza picked up the undercurrent of hostility in the usually mild-mannered American doppelganger's demeanor; obviously no love lost between them.

_Feruza :_ "Леля _Katerina?"_

_Elena : "Yessss! That's Katerina! Now do get up Fiza, we have to get _

_ out of here."_

Feruza reluctantly scrambled to her feet; escape? That dim-wit Elenaa!, Niko wasn't stupid enough to leave the door unlocked. This place was probably guarded like a prison and Feruza was in no mood to run into his strange creatures again, what did Damon call them? Hybrids?

Poor Aunt Katerina, what did that blue-eyed demon to her wondered Feruza. According to Elenaa, they had all been brought into the room at the same-time yet Katerina seemed to be the worst for wear. Rather than argue with Elenaa, Feruza opened the door to be greeted by 4 large hybrids as she had predicted, one of which wasted no time in heralding their master that the doppelgangers had awakened.

Now both Elena and Feruza awaited the pleasure of one Niklaus Mikaelson, hybrid extraordinaire. Give or take 15 minutes and said hybrid breezed into the room. It was just shocking thought Feruza how someone so wonderfully blessed in appearance could be so diabolical. She cringed as he stood in front of her.

_Niko _ : _"Zdravei my little olive; miss me? No? Ahh…, Elijah has been very _

_ Attentive I see…enchanted is he, by your dancing skills? Got him _

_ wrapped around your little finger?"_

_Feruza____ : "Elijah is not a MONSTER like you Niko…!"_

_Niko : (__**Rolling his eyes at Feruza**__)" isn't that a bit old dear…monster, _

_ demon, bloodsucker. I was hoping you would be a bit more…. _

_ Original in your expletives my love."_

_Feruza____ : "Nikooooooo!"_

_Niko : (__**laughing**__) "Now that's my sweet Feruza."_

Before she had time to retort; Niko had pulled her into his arms and passionately planted a kiss on her lips effectively silencing Feruza for the time being.

_Niko____ : "YOU… ARE… YUMMY Fiza!; Fiza, you would look _

_ Delectable covered only in say (__**thinking aloud**__) whipped cream or _

_ better, butterscotch sauce. I could spend all day licking you up." _

_ (__**his eyes gleaming at the thought of it).**_

_Elena : "You're SICK Klaus…..leave her alone."_

_Niko____ : "Jealousy doesn't become you….Elena, Salvatore brothers falling _

_ short of your expectations…not feeling the love? Sorry love..3's a _

_ crowd."_

_Elena : "You're disgusting Klaus…no woman in her right mind would give _

_ you the time of day."_

However Niko aka Klaus had already dismissed Elena's tirade and seemed in no hurry to release Feruza from his hold. Poor Feruza was trembling, she had been chloroformed, kidnapped and now accosted! What saint or demon had cursed her to face such horrors, she wondered. Earlier she had hoped even sort of expected her hero to fly in and whisk her away from this blue eyed fiend. Now the thought of Elijah coming to her rescue seemed like wishful thinking.

_Niko : "Elena, has anyone told you that its better to be seen than heard? _

_ Especially where you're concerned.. (__**turning back to Feruza**__)."_

_Niko : "Fizaaa, what an adorable thing you are, so nervous, so _

_ Scared, so angry…Afraid I'm going to drink you dry?"_

_Feruza : "I DON'T KNOW NIKO, you tried to kill me or HAVE YOU _

_ FORGOTTEN…..?"_

Niko laughed, obviously in high spirits or was he high on something. Struggling was futile and Feruza stayed still knowing he would release her when he wanted to.

_Niko : "Fiza accept your fate, its easier and trust me you will thank me _

_ later for the precious gift I'm gifting you with. Why else would the _

_ Gods favour me with 2 doppelgangers in the same century? _

_Elena : "Klaus WHY are we here (__**pointing to both Feruza and **_

_** Katherine**__)?"_

_Niko : (__**Sighing loudly**__)" I suppose I should tell you since I'm going to _

_ sacrifice you AGAIN sweetheart, but don't worry you wont have to _

_ come back alive this time. You and Katerina can have such sweet_

_ sleep for eternity. I know, I know, your Salvatores and that block_

_ of wood that calls himself my brother will be devastated. _

_ Nothing personal dearie, just business and collateral damage, you _

_ understand don't you?"_

_ As for you Fiza, you delicious little thing; you can thank me for the _

_ gift of immortality! You get to live forever by my side contributing _

_ to my very worthy cause, the birth of my HYBRIDS. You have _

_ absolutely nothing to be concerned about. I'll take VERY GOOD _

_ care of you."_

_Feruza : "IMMORTALITY?"_

_Niko : "Alive for eternity sweetheart."_

_Elena : "PSYCHO…..!"_

_Niko : "Well YOU are entitled to your opinion dear, I prefer to call _

_ myself a pioneer in the evolution of MAN."_

**Author's note : SOOOO sorry for the changes. I wasn't really happy with the earlier draft and my muse finally emerged. For those who have favorited, followed and reviewed, my humble gazillion thanks. Nice to be appreciated. Just like my other story, I'm not following the series and updates are going to be slow as I prefer quality to quantity. ENJOY Yaa!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Note : LJ, Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Feruza and the rest of the OC belong to me and my crazed muse. **

Still grinning and obviously euphoric with his grandiose declaration, Niko/Klaus exited the room with Feruza as swiftly as he had entered leaving a hapless Elena and a still dead to the world Katherine for company.

She forced herself to play dumb, it was her best course of action for the moment. She had been the unlucky recipient of his painful actions during one his 'moods' and didn't intend to repeat the experience.

A much needed bath and change of clothes did nothing to improve her spirits as she seated herself at the table with Klaus.

_Niko : "Fiza, its about time you got used to your new home. Even Elijah with his bag of tricks couldn't find this place. _

_ I'm not lecturing you dear but if its __**1**__ thing I'm an expert on is Survival. You survive Fiza, you learn to _

_ accept or you DIE. I'm not threatening you But I'm giving you the facts as it is. This is the best deal you'll ever _

_ have, your blood in exchange for a lifetime of ease and comfort. Rather orthodox of course but then no stranger _

_ than a person selling their kidneys for money. Think of your beloved maika, of Hristo; (__**holding up a hand)**__ no I _

_ haven't touched them. _

_ All I'm saying is Fiza that you should….think out of the box. For your contribution to my cause; I promise you a _

_ lifetime of comfort and that offer extends to your maika and Hristo. Tell me..arent you sick and tired of struggling? All _

_ these problems….maika's health, Hristo's issues with the law, your newborn nephew or is it niece? and your pedantic _

_ lifestyle. _

_ Give or take 5 years and you'll lose whatever beauty you have now, your youth wasted in life's drudgery."_

_Feruza : "It is not in your nature to be generous Niko, you take what you want; so why the change of heart now?"_

_Niko : "Family above all Fiza, FAMILY…surely YOU can understand that."_

_Feruza : "No I don't Niko."_

_Niko : "I HAD 5 siblings Fiza….now all that's left is Elijah, Kol and Rebekah; I want peace with them. You are standing _

_ between that. If you were to concede, this war between us would end."_

_Feruza : "Then let me go…forget about the doppelganger's blood, forget about using me." _

_Niko : "Fiza, even and especially the most powerful require an army to protect themselves. The greater we are, the _

_ greater our enemies and we have MANY enemies."_

_Feruza: "Meaning YOU have many enemies."_

_Niko : "You're not dim-witted Fiza, how do you think my enemies would get to me….? Besides do you really think Elijah _

_ doesn't have his share of enemies? To think of Elijah as your knight in shining armour is your worst mistake _

_ Fiza. My brothers and sister are cut from the same cloth as I am and our hands are equally stained. Ah…..I see, _

_ blinded by the love..eh... Get comfortable sweetling, I have a story to tell you."_

_Feruza : "Elijah may have done terrible things but he's not proud of it!"_

_Niko : "Oh I'm not denying that Elijah has his 'human' moments especially where you Petrovas are concerned but we ARE _

_ predators.. Open your eyes Fiza, it will save you heartache and lots of tears in the long run. Has he ever spoken of _

_ Tatia, Katerina, of Elena?"_

_Feruza : "Of course he has, I know he loved Tatia, maybe a little in love with Katerina as well but that is the past Niko. He _

_ never loved Elena."_

_Niko : "Did he tell you that I loved Tatia FIRST or that it was Elijah who led Tatia to her death KNOWINGLY, forcing her _

_ child to be an orphan? Tell me, why did Elijah join me in slaughtering Katerina's entire family, mind you children _

_ and all. It was a bloodbath.. or what about the time he entombed her as a present for me..? _

_ Did he tell you how he betrayed the lovely selfless Elena or how he kidnapped her, to be tortured at the hands of my _

_ beautiful but admittedly psychotic sister? No…?_

_ Elijah is not above bending the rules when it suits him, some have said his ruthlessness rivals mine. HE is my _

_ brother after all. Fiza…..you can still salvage something out of this; and why should you suffer the fate of your _

_ predecessors? All I ask is your allegiance and you are free to live your life any way you want to with a few conditions._

_Feruza : "I'm curious, did you not even feel a little bit when you saw Katerina or Elena?"_

_Niko : "Love is a Vampire's greatest weakenss and __**IF **__I do fall in love, it will never ever be a Petrova. No offence love, but _

_ loving a Petrova is a curse. Wouldn't want to end up like those 2 lovelorn wankers, the there's a _

_ lesson to be learnt._

_ Think about it love, there's a big big world out there and in the palm of your hand."_

_Fiza : "You can't choose who to fall in love with Niko/Klaus whatever you call Yourself! YOU stand here spouting rubbish _

_ whilst YOU and Elijah ruined poor TATIA's life, your WICKED mother murdered an innocent girl to save your _

_ miserable hides. YOU lied, destroyed my poor aunt's life and god knows what you've done to Elena. Oh and what _

_ about me? What about what you've done to me?_

_ Don't you dare scowl at me! Only a blind, deaf and dumb female would want you or else an equally wicked beast like _

_ yourself." _

_Niko : (__**Scowling**__) "Don't be childish Fiza…you were born for this purpose, you cant defy your fate. Ask yourself, why is _

_ there always a doppelganger every hundred years or so? Katerina and Elena tried to escape it and look what _

_ happened.. Do you really expect to lead a normal life? Do you think you'll ever be safe even if I let you go free? With _

_ me you'll remain human and safe. _

_ You're a doppelganger Fiza, a supernatural occurrence. Every supernatural creature is aware of the Petrova curse. _

_ Your blood is magnet to them. Do you think Elijah can give you a normal life? He's VAMPIRE Fiza…say you and Elijah _

_ have this love of titanic proportions; he turns you and voila a couple of years later, another doppelganger a human _

_ one appears. It sort of takes the shine of the old one, yes? He told you about Katerina….did he tell you how besotted _

_ he was. Long walks in the garden, prose's on the meaning of life… Love is fickle with vampires…stick with humans _

_ love, love tends to last longer."_

_Feruza : "He's your brother."_

_Niko : "My brother…..not a saint. Anyway, think long and hard Fiza."_

_Feruza : "You wouldn't let me go even if I said NO."_

_Niko : "Yes but no reason why we cant be civilized about it…all that evil villain,damsel in distress nonsense gets rather _

_ old." _

_Feruza : "Why have you brought Katerina and Elena here?"_

_Niko : "That's my business dear, nothing to concern you about…run along now…remember think wisely."_

**Author's note : I wasnt happy with the earlier version so this is just a rewrite. Like my other story, I'm not **

** following the series. This story is going to be rather lengthy so expect another 15 chaps or so. **

** Thank you for reading and my apologies for the typos, .  
**


End file.
